Canis Lupus Merlin
by AuroraNyumun
Summary: Mais qu'est-ce que ce titre à la noix ? Si vous lisez ceci, c'est qu'il a fonctionner ! En voulant protégé Arthur d'un sorcier, Merlin se fait transformer en loup. Mais comment Arthur va pouvoir cacher que son ami est maintenant un loup ? Ah La La ! (En pause)
1. Un matin comme les autres

**Pauvre Merlin, toujours à ce mettre dans le trouble pour Arthur. J'aurais démissionné à sa place ! xD  
Encore une fois, Merlin va se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante, tout ça pour le jeune prince.**

**Ce chapitre fait office de Prologue, donc rien de bien important arrive à l'intérieur.  
Bonne Lecture quand même !  
**

* * *

« -Debout là-dedans ! »

La lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre du prince quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Arthur grommela, se cachant sous son oreiller. Le serviteur enthousiasme se retourna vers le prince grognon en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

« -Voyons, Arthur, il faut vous levez, c'est l'heure ! »

Il eut juste le temps de se tasser pour éviter le gobelet qui lui fut envoyé.

« -Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me lanciez quelque chose le matin !

-Parce que c'est toi qui viens me réveiller chaque matin ! Marmonna le prince.

-Peut-être parce que c'est mon travail et que si je ne le fais pas, vous me jetez au pilori ! »

Le jeune Pendragon soupira et s'assit dans son lit luxueux. Merlin était en train de disposer son déjeuner, le ligne déjà installer près du paravent. Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à l'écran et se changea. Une fois habiller, il vint se posé près de la fenêtre, observant la cours du palais s'animer doucement.

« -Il fait un temps radieux aujourd'hui ! s'exclama joyeusement Arthur en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Oh, oh… Fit Merlin. Quand vous êtes de bonne humeur comme ça, c'est toujours mauvais signe… »

Comme pour lui donner raison, le prince se retourna en souriant et dit :

« -Et si nous allions à la chasse !

-Oh, Arthur ! Nous y sommes allé il y a une semaine ! Et puis ces animaux n'ont rien fait pour que vous les chassiez !

-Arrête de faire ta fille, Merlin ! En plus, il faut bien nourrir le royaume ! Dit Arthur en s'asseyant à sa table pour manger. »

Le sorcier leva un sourcil en répondant :

« -Le royaume ? Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez nourrir un royaume entier avec une partie de chasse !

-Mais il faut bien se nourrir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait manger d'autre, dit moi ?

-Les récoltes des fermiers ! Sourit bêtement Merlin. »

Le jeune prince soupira :

« -Merlin, on ne peut pas seulement manger des légumes. Même toi tu as besoin de viande !

-En fait… Contrairement à vous, les nobles, nos repas consistent le plus souvent à un ragoût, avec très peu de viande, et du pain. »

Arthur arrêta de mâcher un instant et regarda son serviteur.

« -Alors c'est pour ça que tu es si faiblard ? S'exclama-t-il, son insulte ayant sortit en question. »

Merlin roula des yeux, il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Arthur le devança :

« -Va sceller les chevaux, on part dès que j'arrive !

-Et pour la vaisselle ?

-Un autre serviteur le fera, aller hop, hop ! »

Le serviteur royale se dirigea vers la porte, puis sur retourna avant de sortir.

« -Nous y allons seul ou j'invite les chevaliers ?

-Non, pas besoin d'amener les chevaliers. Vas-y, maintenant. »

Merlin ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit vers la cours du palais jusqu'aux étables. Il scella les chevaux et attendit que Arthur sorte. Quand le prince fit l'honneur de se montrer, ils grippèrent sur leurs montures et galopèrent en direction de la forêt pour leur partie de chasse.

* * *

**Une petite Review ? Merci !**


	2. Le sortilège

**Salut à tous !  
Comme je fais dans toute mes fanfictions, voici les réponses aux Reviews !**

**Ignie: Et c'est qui qui m'a motivé à continuer d'écrire ? IGNIE ! xD Merci d'être toujours là pour moi !  
**

**hipiu: Moi aussi j'espère que tu continueras à aimer !  
**

**Florette: Merci Beaucoup. =D  
**

* * *

Une fois rendu à l'orée du bois, Arthur et Merlin abandonnèrent leurs chevaux pour être plus discret. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes, Merlin trébuchant pour la cinquième fois.

«-Comment peut-on être aussi _empoté_ ! Soupira Arthur en regardant son serviteur par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est pas ma faute, les feuilles cachent les racines !

-Eh bien fait plus attention ! Je ne tomba pas, moi, donc fait en autant ! Sinon, tu vas effrayer tous les animaux. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche encore quelques temps avant qu'Arthur repère une proie. Il se retourna vers Merlin et chuchota :

« -Tu ne bouges pas ! Te connaissant, tu vas trébucher et faire fuir le chevreuil. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, mais écouta son prince et ne bougea pas alors qu'Arthur s'approchait doucement de l'animal, arbalète à la main. Merlin attendait patiemment en arrière, mais un étrange pressentiment l'assaillit. Il sentait une présence magique, mais il ne savait pas où elle était. Il vit soudainement une personne, habillé en noir, sur leur droite. C'était la source de la magie et elle semblait vouloir attaquer le prince. Merlin, réalisant cela, accourut vers Arthur en criant :

« -Attention ! »

Le jeune Pendragon se retourna, voulant crier sur son serviteur pour avoir fait fuir le chevreuil, mais Merlin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et le poussa au sol, une boule de feu passant au dessus d'eux. Arthur prit alors conscience du sorcier devant eux. Il se releva et sortit son épée de son fourreau.

« -Un sorcier ! Vous êtes sur le territoire de Camelot ! S'écria le prince. La magie est interdite sous peine de mort !

-Oh, je le sais très bien, Prince Arthur ! Dit l'homme encapuchonné, une lueur maléfique dans sa voix. »

Il regarda ensuite Merlin, lui lançant un regard noir. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier que le jeune sorcier l'empêche de tuer le prince.

« -Je cherchais des herbes, dit-il, son attention de nouveau sur Arthur. Mais en vous voyant, vous, le fils du tueur qu'est Uther Pendragon, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir rétablir un semblant de justice ! »

_Encore un sorcier assoiffé de vengeance,_ se dit Merlin en roulant des yeux.

« - À cause de votre père, j'ai été obliger de m'isoler dans cette forêt. Il a tué ma femme et mes deux enfants ! Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça !

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, dit Arthur. Mais me tuer n'arrangera rien ! Vous auriez dû continuer à cueillir vos herbes. Mais là, d'après les lois de Camelot, la magie est proscrite sous la peine de mort et vous devrez la subir.

-Arthur, on ne pourrait pas simplement partir chacun de notre côté, ça éviterait bien des problèmes, proposa Merlin.

-Il s'est attaqué au prince de Camelot, je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! »

Merlin soupira intérieurement, bien sûr que le problème n'allait pas se régler comme ça ! Il fallait toujours qu'Arthur se mette dans le trouble et que Merlin ne le sauve ! C'est un vrai aimant à problème ! Le sorcier n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'exclama :

« - Forþ fleoge ! »

Arthur et Merlin furent projetés lourdement contre les arbres derrière eux par une force invisible. Arthur fit une roulade sur la droite à temps pour éviter une nouvelle boule de feu qui enflamma l'arbre. Il agrippa le manche de son épée et se leva. Combattre un sorcier seul à seul, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour se battre, n'était pas tâche facile. Il eut un craquement et le morceau de terre surélever s'effondra, faisant perdre l'équilibre a l'homme devant lui. Arthur profita de se moment pour foncer vers lui, l'épée prête à le transpercé.

« -Cume þoden ! Fit l'homme encapuchonné. »

Le vent repoussa soudainement Arthur pour la troisième fois. Le sorcier se leva et regarda Merlin, une colère pure se lisant dans les yeux.

_Sale morveux !_ Fit la voix de l'homme dans sa tête. _Tu es un sorcier et tu sers Arthur !_

Ce sorcier l'avait vu lancer son sort ?

_Tu permets qu'ils tuent les tiens ! Comment peux-tu les regarder mourir sans rien faire ! Sale traître !_

Il semblait vraiment en colère après lui, le sorcier chanta un sort que Merlin ne connaissait pas et avant même qu'il puisse réagir, une sphère lumineuse le percuta. Un courant magique s'initia en lui, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, trébucher et débouler en bas d'une colline qu'il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Merlin ! Entendit-il alors qu'il tombait. »

Il roula le long de la colline descendante et s'arrêta finalement contre un rocher en lâchant un petit cri aigu qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se redressa, son corps le faisant souffrir… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa vision était moins claire et son nez semblait plus long.

_Voilà, je me suis cogné la tête trop dure !_ Se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il réalisa alors que même s'il était encore prêt du sol, il avait l'impression d'être debout. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Il tourna la tête, voyant alors qu'il était recouvert d'une fourrure brune-noire et une queue touffue s'agitant instinctivement. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon…

« -Merlin ! S'écria Arthur quand celui-ci fut touché par le sort du sorcier. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi, mais celui-ci avait complètement disparu. Il chercha l'homme des yeux quelques instant, puis fonça à la poursuite de Merlin. Il dévala la colline, plantant ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas tomber. Il arriva en bas, espérant retrouver son serviteur inconscient au sol, mais à la place, il trouva un loup agité. En le voyant, l'animal se figea, ses oreilles se baissèrent contre son crâne. Le prenant comme une menace d'attaque, il prit son épée et attaqua le prédateur.

Merlin resta figé alors que le prince sortit son épée et s'approcha brusquement. Il voulu lui dire que c'était lui, mais tout se qu'il pu faire était un petit cri aigu et ferma les yeux. Le coup ne vint jamais. Il ouvrit un œil et puis l'autre, Arthur le regardait, ses sourcils plus hauts qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

« -Ce foulard… marmonna le prince. Merlin ! »

Le sorcier regarda plus bas, son foulard rouge toujours autour de son cou. Le sentiment de peur de Merlin se muta en un d'ennuis.

« -Oh oui, parce que pour vous, tout ce qui porte un foulard, c'est forcément Merlin ! Dit-il avec un ton offusqué.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui porte ces foulards… Attends, tu parles !

-Attendez, vous me comprenez ! Sourit Merlin de toutes ses canines, puis fronça les sourcils. Mais où est le sorcier ?

-Disparu.

-Disparu ! Mais comment ça, disparu !

-Je sais pas, il est partit après t'avoir attaquer.

-Pourquoi serait-il partit après m'avoir transformé en… en… Dit-il en tourna sur lui-même pour se regarder.

-…en loup, finit Arthur.

-En loup ? Pourquoi un loup ? Se demanda Merlin à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il vaudrait mieux rentrer en Camelot, dit le jeune Pendragon en regardant le soleil dans le ciel.

-Et pour moi, on fait quoi ! s'exclama Merlin. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un loup !

-On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, Merlin. Il vaut mieux rentrer à Camelot et demander de l'aide à Gaius, dit-il en remontant la colline. »

Le jeune sorcier suivit le prince, faisant son possible pour marcher avec ses quatre pattes. Par chance, le mouvement lui semblait assez instinctif. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où les chevaux attendaient. En voyant le prédateur s'approcher, les montures s'affolèrent un peu.

« -Tout doux, chuchota Arthur en prenant le rêne et flattant son étalon brun et celui de Merlin. »

Les bêtes se calmèrent, mais restèrent craintif devant le loup. Lui-même avait peur que les chevaux, qui paraissaient gigantesque de son point de vue, ne l'écrasent. Arthur attacha la bride du cheval de Merlin au sien et monta son étalon.

« -Vous comptez pas à ce que je cours après vous ! S'exclama Merlin.

-Tu es un loup, tu devrais te débrouiller, aller ! »

Il donna un coup de talon à son cheval qui partit à galoper, le deuxième suivit rapidement. Merlin resta figer, mais se lança finalement à la poursuite du prince au pas de course.

* * *

**J'espère que le style d'écriture vous plais. Habituellement, j'écris différemment. Mais pour cette fanfiction, étant donné que Merlin est plus populaire en français que Soul Eater et donc plus de lecteur, j'ai adopter un style plus soigné. Si vous avez de conseil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Encore une fois, une petite review ? Merci !  
**


	3. Un loup dans Camelot

**Merci pour tout vos reviews ! Je ne me doutais pas que j'en aurais autant, merci ! =3**

**Nilremi: Merci beaucoup. Bah c'est grâce au titre et résumé qu'on gagne des lecteurs, non ? =P  
**

**hipiu: Merci, je prends bien soin de ne pas trop faire de Out Of Character... Si ça m'arrive, je comptes sur toi pour me le dire ! xD Je fais mon possible pour écrire le mieux possible, mais c'est pas toujours évident...  
**

**Ignie: Ah, Ignie ! On est pas dans Soul Eater là... Mais c'est vrai ! x)  
**

**Florette: Eh bien, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle ! xD  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Pour ta question de pourquoi un loup, c'est répondu dans ce chapitre. x) Bah, Merci Beaucoup. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. =)  
**

**Sax: Ah, merci !  
**

**caradya: Merci, HaHa.  
**

* * *

Arthur galopa pendant plusieurs minutes, Merlin s'époumonant derrière lui en courant à toute vitesse. Celui-ci gardait une certaine distance, car il ne voulait pas recevoir un coup de sabot d'un cheval qui le prendrait pour un loup à la chasse. Pour son bonheur, le jeune prince s'arrêta en haut d'une colline, Camelot maintenant en vue.

« -Enfin… J'en pouvais plus de courir ! Souffla péniblement Merlin.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Merlin ! Tu as réussis à suivre, non ? Sourit le prince.

-Ouais… Mais difficilement… Vous auriez pu trotter ! Mais non, il fallait que vous galopiez ! Vous êtes vraiment méprisable parfois ! »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« -Allons-y, dit alors Arthur en talonnant son cheval. »

Merlin partit à sa poursuite, content que cette fois, le prince aille moins vite. Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée de la ville, Arthur ralentit.

« -Reste près de moi, dit-il à Merlin.

-Pour me faire piétiné par les chevaux !

-Eh bien, si tu préfères te faire attaquer par les villageois… »

Merlin comprit alors ce que voulais dire Arthur et s'approcha prudemment des montures.

« -Ne dit rien, non plus ! Pas la peine d'énerver encore plus tout le monde avec un animal magique ! »

Merlin voulut répondre, mais ils arrivaient à l'entrée. Arthur passa devant les gardes qui gardaient la porte en leur adressant :

« -Laissez le loup entrer, il n'est pas sauvage. »

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, confus, mais ils comprirent un voyant le canidé au foulard entrer en trottant derrière les chevaux. Ils passèrent dans les rues de la ville qui se vidaient tranquillement des habitants qui retournaient chez eux. Plusieurs personnes observèrent avec un regard effrayé le prédateur qui trottait près du prince en chuchotant, rendant Merlin mal à l'aise. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du palais, le château avait maintenant un teint doré dû au soleil couchant. Arthur descendit de sa monture et un serviteur s'approcha pour s'en occuper, mais recula soudainement en voyant l'animal foncé tout près.

« -Un loup ! Un loup ! S'écria-t-il. »

Merlin baissa la tête instinctivement, essayant de se faire petit. Arthur se dépêcha et se mit à côté de son serviteur devenu loup en s'exclamant :

« -Du calme ! Cet animal est dressé ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! »

La dernière phrase avait été adressée aux gardes qui s'étaient approchés, épée à la main. Une fois l'explication du prince fut donnée, ils rangèrent leurs armes sans toute fois lâcher l'animal des yeux. Merlin soupira intérieurement, il était heureux que ces gardes lui obéissent ! Arthur fit signe à Merlin de le suivre, se qu'il fit.

« -Sire ! S'exclama Gwen qui sortit du château, courant vers eux en levant tenant sa robe pour ne pas tomber. J'étais inquiète, mais où étiez-vous ! »

-La chasse à durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu, c'est toute. »

Elle hocha la tête, gêner de s'être inquiété pour rien, puis elle remarqua l'absent du serviteur.

« -Où est Merlin ? Il va bien ?

-Oui, il va bien. Il est… euh… on a croisé une de ses connaissances, il venait justement le voir pour… pour lui faire savoir que sa mère était malade… Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait retour à Ealdor pour prendre soin de sa mère… Mentit Arthur. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin qui semblait trouver l'excuse correcte.

« -Oh, je vois… J'espère qu'elle ira bien… C'est très gentil de ta part de lui avoir permit de partir, sourit gentiment Guenièvre. »

Elle remarqua alors l'animal assit à côté du prince qui haletait joyeusement, la langue pendant hors de la gueule.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant l'animal. Il est magnifique !

-Un loup… Un loup dressé ! On l'a trouvé pendant la chasse et il me suit depuis ce temps, expliqua Arthur.

-Il est mignon, sourit Gwen en lui flattant la tête, le tissu rouge attira ses yeux. Mais que fait-il avec le foulard de Merlin ?

-Il lui a donné !

-C'est bizarre, il ne se sépare jamais de ses foulards. »

_Gwen a raison,_ pensa Merlin en levant la tête vers le prince.

« -Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda la servante.

-Euh… Eyolf ! répondit Arthur sans trop penser.

-Eyolf, hein ? Dit-elle avec un sourire étrange. C'est un joli nom ! »

Puis, elle se releva et disant :

« -Je dois y aller… Dame Morgane doit m'attendre pour le repas. Au revoir, Sire. »

Elle s'inclina et entra à nouveau dans le palais. Arthur reprit sa route en disant :

« -Allons voir Gaius, maintenant. Seul lui pourra nous aider. »

Merlin se leva et trotta joyeusement à côté d'Arthur. Le palais était bien plus imposant sous cette vue, il observait maintenant l'endroit familier sous un nouveau regard sans trop porter attention au prince. Ils arrivèrent aux appartements du vieux physicien et Arthur toqua à la porte. La voix du vieil homme leur dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

« -Gaius, on a un petit problème ! S'exclama Arthur en ouvrant la porte.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sire ?

-C'est Merlin.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda le physicien, inquiet pour son pupille.

-Un sorcier m'a transformé ! S'exclama le sorcier en apparaissant en avant de lui.

-Merlin ! Fit Gaius, surpris.

-Oui ! Aboya Merlin.

-On a rencontré un sorcier dans la forêt et il lui a fait ça, expliqua Arthur. Vous auriez une idée de comment le ramener comme avant ?

-Eh bien, je doute que si c'est à cause de la magie… La magie sera nécessaire pour le retransformer. »

Le prince jura tout bas, il avait espéré ne pas entendre ceci. La magie était interdite par les lois de son père… et il doutait que ce sorcier ne veuille redonner sa forme humaine à son ami.

« -Et il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen ?

-J'en doute fort. »

Arthur se gratta l'arrière de la tête en réfléchissant.

« -Allez vous reposer, Arthur… Dit Merlin. Gaius et moi allons chercher un moyen.

-Oui… Mais il ne faut rien dire à mon père, il risque de penser que tu es ensorcelé et dangereux… Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tout le monde pense que tu es un loup dressé, c'est tout.

-Eyolf, c'est ça…? Dit Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi ce nom de toute façon ?

-Ça veut dire ''Loup chanceux''… Mais je vois pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, tu n'as rien de chanceux ! Dit Arthur en souriant, puis il se tourna vers le médecin. Gaius, il ne doit pas être vu, ni parler devant d'autres personnes que nous. Pour tout le monde, c'est un simple animal et cela est mieux ainsi !

-Oui, Sire. Je vais veiller sur lui, dit Gaius en s'inclinant. »

Arthur sourit et quitta la pièce. Merlin se tourna vers Gaius qui avait un grand sourire au visage.

« -Tu es très beau comme ça, Merlin.

-C'est pas drôle… Vous pensez que je pourrais renversé ce sort ?

-Sans doute… Mais ce n'est pas très prudent, Arthur pourrait comprendre que tu es un sorcier.

-On aura qu'à lui dire que c'était temporaire !

-Eh bien, rappelle toi que je lui ai dit que seule la magie pourrait renverser le sort et je ne pense pas qu'Arthur soit assez idiot pour y croire.

-Oh, vous seriez étonné ! S'exclama Merlin en souriant. »

Gaius secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table.

« -De plus, il existe une multitude de sort de métamorphose… Si on a pas le bon, on pourrait empire ton cas.

-Du genre ? Demanda Merlin.

-Tu pourrais te retrouver avec des ailes et là ! Ils te prendraient tous pour une créature magique.

-Oh, je vois… Mais je me pose une question… Ce sorcier a attaquer Arthur et je l'ai défendu, il m'a vu utiliser la magie et m'a traiter de traître avant de me lancer ce sort… Mais pourquoi m'avoir transformer en loup ?

-Eh bien, certains sorciers ont un mauvais humour… Voir un autre sorcier servant les Pendragon, il a dû vouloir te traiter de chien qui obéi à son maître, mais bon… Les sorts de métamorphose peuvent être hasardeux et tu as fini en loup…

-C'est quand même bizarre comme raison, dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils encore plus.

-C'est vrai… Mais quand quelqu'un cherche vengeance, il ne peut pas avoir toute sa raison non plus… Mais il semble que ta magie est ripostée en diminuant les effets du sort puisque tu peux parler et résonner comme un homme.

-Au moins ça… Soupira Merlin. Mais comment je vais retrouver ma forme humaine ? Je ne veux pas rester un animal pour le reste de ma vie !

-Je sais bien, laisse moi trouver le sort exact et ensuite trouver un moyen pour que tu utilises le sort sans éveiller les soupçons d'Arthur. Tu aurais une idée de quels mots il a dit ?

-Euh, pas vraiment, répondit-il en soupirant.

-Eh bien on a du pain sur la planche ! Mais avant, mangeons… Tu dois avoir faim !

-Beaucoup ! Arthur m'a fait courir derrière les chevaux et ça m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Sourit Merlin avec un aboiement, non volontaire, à la fin. »

Gaius ricana en secouant la tête et s'approcha du feu où le ragoût bouillait pour servir deux bols.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez une petite review si vous voulez ! Merci. **


	4. Le nouveau loup du prince

**Salut ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai des préparations d'examens à faire... ^-^"**

**Hima-oneesan: Euh, de rien. ^-^  
**

**Ignie: Lol. Chut ! C'est un secret ! =P  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Ouais, vive la magie ! Gwen ? Eh bah tu verras...! Non, pas slash... Je n'ai rien contre ça (Preuve: Dans mon manga préféré, mon couple préféré est un Slash), mais pour les séries avec des personnes réels, c'est pas mon fort...  
**

**hipiu: Merci beaucoup =3 ! Pour ta question, j'ai décidé, après réflexion, que la fic se passe vers la fin de la saison 3. Morgane est méchante, mais est à Camelot. ****(Bien que c'est dommage, j'avais une scène marrante avec Gauvain, mais dans ma scène, ils étaient chevaliers. Mais puisque j'ai mentionner Morgane dans le précédent chapitre, ça ne fonctionnerais pas...) ****Donc oui, Merlin connait tout le monde. ****=)**  


* * *

Merlin était assis face à Gaius, celui-ci fouillait dans un gros bouquin pour un moyen de lui rendre sa forme humaine sans magie. S'il ne trouvait rien, cela voudrait dire que la magie sera nécessaire et donc, ils devront trouver un moyen sans éveiller les soupçons du prince. Le sorcier avait essayer d'aider son mentor dans sa recherche, mais son esprit ne pu s'empêcher d'être discret. Son regard s'arrêta sur son bol vide et il lécha l'intérieur de son bol pour la dixième fois

« -Merlin, si tu as encore faim, tu n'as qu'à le demander, dit Gaius en levant le nez de son livre.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Le vieil homme soupira et se leva en prenant le bol dans ses mains ridées. Il prit une cuillère de ragoût et la versa dans le bol en disant :

« -Tu me déranges plus en léchant ton bol encore et encore qu'en ne disant rien. »

Il revint alors à la table et déposa le bol de bois devant le sorcier à fourrure qui sourit allégrement en plongeant son museau dans le récipient.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Arthur était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était affalé sur son lit. La journée n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir avec l'apparition de ce sorcier. Lui qui demandais rien d'autre qu'une partie de chasse où il pourrait s'amuser et agacer Merlin par la même occasion. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il s'assit dans son lit en s'exclamant d'entrer.

« -Sire ? Dit Sir Leon en entrant dans la chambre. Votre père voudrait vous voir, il vous invite pour souper. »

Le prince soupira avant de répondre :

« -Dites lui que j'arrive dans un moment.

-Bien, Sire. »

Et le chevalier sortit comme il était arrivé. Le jeune Pendragon se leva, il portait encore sa cotte de maille et il valait mieux de l'enlever avant de rencontrer son père. Il la retira et changea d'habit, les autres étant recouvert de terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la salle de dîner où son père avait déjà commencé. En voyant son fils, Uther sourit.

« -Arthur, te voilà ! Viens mon garçon. »

Arthur inclina la tête à son père et vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Le roi fronça les sourcils.

« -Où est ton serviteur ? Demanda-t-il, sachant que le serviteur personnel de son fils était habituellement là pour le service.

-Il est… Commença Arthur, essayant de se rappeler l'excuse qu'il avait donné à Gwen. Il est retourné à son village natal pour prendre soin de sa mère malade… Je lui ai permis d'y aller.

-Mmh, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était avec toi pour la chasse.

-Oui, mais nous avons rencontré une de ses connaissances qui venait l'informer dans la forêt, il est partit avec lui.

-Je vois, donc tu vas avoir de besoin d'un nouveau serviteur jusqu'à son retour. »

Arthur soupira intérieurement, il avait craint que son père lui reproche d'avoir laisser son serviteur personnel partir (même s'il n'était pas vraiment partit), mais il semblait que son père ne soit pas aussi insensible aux problèmes familiaux des serviteurs. Il continua à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que son père amène un sujet qui le figea sur place :

« -Certains chevaliers m'ont dit que tu étais revenu de la chasse sans prise, mais avec un loup bien vivant et supposément ''dressé'', est-ce vrai ? »

Arthur déglutit, comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois… Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, mais quel histoire pouvait-il inventé ? Gwen n'avait pas posé trop de question, donc ça avait été facile, mais avec son père c'était une autre paire de manche !

« -Je… Commença Arthur, tranquillement. Je n'ai rien trouver à la chasse et pendant que je revenais à Camelot… Je l'ai trouvé, attaché par une corde à un arbre, c'est ça ! Je pense que son maître l'a abandonné là. Vous savez, les gens abandonnent leurs animaux quand ils ne peuvent plus les nourrir. Je l'ai détaché pour le laisser libre, mais il s'est mit à me suivre peu importe ce que je faisais, cela expliquerait pourquoi il était attaché, donc je l'ai ramené à Camelot avec moi… »

Le roi hocha la tête en mâchant sa bouchée de viande. Arthur attendait la réponse nerveusement, mais ne le laissait pas paraître. Il espérait fortement que son père accepte l'explication sans plus de question.

« -Et où est cette bête ? Demanda finalement Uther.

-Il est chez Gaius… Il boitait en route, sa patte devait être endommagé. Je sais bien que Gaius n'a rien d'un vétérinaire, mais il a quand même accepté de l'ausculter. »

Uther hocha à nouveau la tête et changea de sujet, au grand bonheur d'Arthur, vers l'entraînement de chevalier. Le repas se finit Uther se leva et dit :

« -Bon, et si nous allions voir cette bête que tu nous as ramené ? »

Arthur faillit s'étouffer dans sa gorgé de vin. Ça n'allait pas bien… Pas bien du tout ! Il se leva et répondit à son père qu'il le suivait et espérait de tout cœur que Merlin ne parle pas et que Gaius entre dans le jeu. Ils marchèrent un silence, plus ils approchaient des appartements du vieux physicien, plus Arthur s'affolait intérieurement. Le prince fut le premier à entrer et fut soulager de voir Gaius dans ses bouquins, mais surtout Merlin coucher sur le lit, tranquille.

« -Gaius, bonsoir ! Dit Uther en entrant. »

Au son de la voie du roi, Merlin releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne dit rien et resta simplement couché à sa place comme ton bon chien-chien ferait.

« -Bonsoir, Majesté. Il y aurait-il un problème.

-Mon père, dit Arthur avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répondre, est venu voir le loup que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt pendant la chasse. Au fait, comme se porte sa patte boiteuse ? »

Silencieusement, il suppliait du regard le vieux médecin de jouer le jeu. Gaius jeta un regard à l'animal sur son lit et se retourna vers les deux monarques.

« -Oh, ce n'est qu'un muscle tendu… Il devrait bien aller à présent. Je l'ai aussi nourrit, il semblait affamé. »

Les muscles du prince relaxèrent, son père n'allait rien se douter venant de Gaius et Merlin semblait doué dans son rôle d'animal. Le roi s'approcha du lit où l'animal gisait et lui gratta le crâne du bout des doigts.

« -C'est une belle bête que nous avons là… Les loups sont reconnus comme des animaux assez fiers et celui qui l'a dressé avait de la chance. »

Merlin, de son bord, n'aimait pas cela. Le roi lui faisait peur, il avait envie de s'éloigner de lui, mais il resta couché en attendant que Uther le lâche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Arthur avait encore fait, pourquoi le roi était là ? Un sifflotement d'Arthur le sortit de ses pensées, celui-ci fit un mouvement de la main pour lui pointer son pied… Le prince voulait qu'il vienne au pied ? Mais pourquoi voulait-il lui faire des tours… Oh, Uther. Merlin se leva et vint s'asseoir prêt d'Arthur en lui lançant un regard qui disait : ''Des tours, vraiment ?''.

« -Vous voyez père, il est très bien dressé ! Dit Arthur.

-Oui, tu pourrais bien l'utiliser pour la chasse. »

Arthur roula des yeux discrètement. Merlin, servir pour la chasse ? Impossible !

« -Donc, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à le prendre dans ta chambre, étant ton animal, tu pourras bien laisser les serviteurs le promener et un bon bain lui ferait du bien aussi. »

_Il vient de me traiter de sac à puce !_ S'offusqua intérieurement Merlin.

« -Euh, bien sûr père, répondit Arthur.

-Bien ! Désolé du dérangement, Gaius. Je vais retourner à mes appartements.

-Au revoir, Sire, dit Gaius en s'inclinant. »

Une fois le roi complètement partit, Merlin bondit sur ses pattes.

« -Pas question que je dorme dans votre chambre ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ?

-Ça ne me plait guère aussi, mais il vaut mieux écouter mon père… Et il pourrait se posé des questions si un loup que_ j'ai_ trouver dormait dans le lit de mon serviteur partit le même jour.

-Euh, ouais…

-Gaius ? Dit Arthur en se tournant vers le physicien. Auriez-vous trouvé un moyen non magique de retransformer Merlin ?

-Pour l'instant non, Sire.

-D'accord… Aller vient Merlin ! »

Le dit serviteur grommela en suivant le jeune Pendragon jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Merlin grimpa sur le lit moelleux et s'y coucha.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais, Merlin ? Demanda Arthur en levant un sourcil.

-Je dors, ça ne se voit pas.

-Dans mon lit ? Ah ça pas question ! Tu dors à terre ! »

Merlin releva la tête et regarda le prince.

« -Quoi ? Vous allez me laisser dormir au sol !

-Oui ! Tu es un loup après tout… Ça va bien aller ! Si tu veux, demain je te trouverai un truc plus confortable. Mais pour l'instant, hors de mon lit !

-Vous n'êtes pas sympa, Arthur, se plaignit Merlin en descendant du lit.

-Dors prêt du feu, tu seras au chaud au moins, dit Arthur en allant se changer pour la nuit.

-Ouais, au chaud et plein de courbature ! »

Arthur secoua la tête et s'installa dans le lit royal. Merlin s'était affalé à quelques mètres devant le feu en boudant le prince. Arthur ne cessait jamais de l'exaspérer, même dans les situations les plus désespérantes !

* * *

**Chapitre long, j'étais étonnée moi-même ! J'espère que Uther n'est pas trop raté, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'incarner... Review ? Merci ! =D**


	5. Pas si naïve que ça

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 05 !  
Vraiment, je souhaites vous remerciez tous ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de bonnes reviews !  
Cinq chapitres et déjà 18 reviews ! Merci Beaucoup !**

**Ignie: Mdr, Ignie. Bah faudrait que tu regardes la série au moins ! Ah la la, tu verrais souvent Uther faire ces yeux là ! xD  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Bah c'est pas une raison pour ne pas rendre la vie de Merlin un cauchemar ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, notre sorcier préféré ne se laissera pas faire ! HiHiHi.  
**

**hipiu: Ouais, Georges fait réaliser à Arthur que sans Merlin, il s'emmerderait ! Pour Uther, tu n'étais pas dans ça tête, non ? Eh bien sache qu'on en a pas finit avec le roi ! =P  
**

* * *

Les oreilles plaquées contre la tête, Merlin essayait tant bien que mal de dormir malgré les ronflements du prince. Arthur avait besoin de ronfler aussi fort ? Bien sûr, son ouïe surdéveloppé devait y être pour quelque chose, mais quand même ! Il releva la tête et regarda la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil passait qui passait sous les rideaux indiquaient que le matin était venu. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha dans son visage alors qu'il élaborait une petite vengeance. Il se leva et à pas de loup, s'approcha du prince endormit. Une fois face à face, Merlin leva un sourcil penseur.

_Je pourrais peut-être le lécher. Non, trop dégoûtant… pour moi. Ah, je sais !_

Il prit une grande inspiration et aboya dans les oreilles royales. Arthur bondit dans son lit en sortant son épée du fourreau attaché à la tête de son lit. Le rire cristallin de Merlin lui indiqua que son serviteur venait de faire exprès pour l'effrayer.

« -Merlin ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Je reste votre serviteur, Sir. C'est donc mon devoir de vous réveiller à l'heure, non ? Sourit bêtement le loup, ses pattes avant sur le lit. »

Le prince siffla entre ses dents en lançant un regard noir à son serviteur, il avait envie de le lancer par la fenêtre en se moment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, mais la porte s'ouvrit en le coupant net. Gwen entra avec un plateau de nourriture, un grand sourire alors qu'elle dit :

« -Bonjour Arthur, Bonjour Merlin ! »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, leur regard se croisa avant de retourner sur la servante. Arthur ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais il finit par reprendre ses esprits et dit :

« -De quoi parles-tu, tu sais bien que Merlin est…

-…est retourner à Ealdor pour prendre soin de sa mère malade ? Voyons, juste le regardant dans ses yeux, on devine que c'est Merlin !

-Ah, tu vois ! Elle, ce n'est pas par le foulard qu'elle ma reconnu ! S'exclama Merlin.

-Merlin ! Dit Arthur, comme si son serviteur avait encore fait quelque chose de mal.

-Quoi ! Elle le sait, ça sert à rien de me taire ! »

Gwen ricana, les habitudes ne changeaient jamais ! Elle installa le repas du prince sur la table en demandant :

« -Alors, que c'est-il passé ? Pour que Merlin soit comme ça ?

-Un sorcier c'est attaqué à moi pendant la chasse. Il semblait vouloir me tuer, mais étrangement il a transformé Merlin et il est partit… Cet homme était sans doute fou, donc il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

-Ouais, quoi de mieux pour se venger de la famille royale que de transformer leur serviteur en animal… dit Merlin, sachant parfaitement la vraie raison de sa transformation.

-Et Y a-t-il un moyen de ramener Merlin en humain ?

-Pour l'instant, non, répondit Arthur.

-Il y aurait la magie, mais c'est interdit… Donc on peut oublier ça, rajouta Merlin, grognant intérieurement à ces règles idiotes.

-Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution, dit Gwen.

-Mais au fait, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Arthur.

-Oh, Dame Morgane n'avait pas besoin de moi ce matin et puisque les autres serviteurs étaient occupés, j'ai été chargée de votre déjeuner. Mais ce soir, il y aura sans doute un serviteur assigné pour remplacer Merlin pendant son ''absence''.

Elle fit signe au prince que le repas était prêt. Celui-ci se leva et approcha de la servante.

« -Eh bien merci, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Les joues de la métisse se rougirent et le prince s'avança pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baisé.

« -Ahem, fit Merlin pour rappeler sa présence. »

Ils se séparèrent et Gwen les informa qu'elle devait y aller et sortit de la chambre sans attendre. Arthur roula des yeux et vint s'asseoir face à son déjeuner. Merlin, ayant l'odeur de la saucisse dans le nez, bavait en regardant l'assiette.

« -Vous pourriez me donner quelque chose, j'ai faim.

-C'est mon déjeuner, donc non.

-Mais c'est vous qui disiez hier que je devrais manger de la viande, donc donnez moi une saucisse au moins ! S'il vous plait.

-Non.

-S'il vous plait. »

Le prince se tourna vers le serviteur devenu loup pour lui dire clairement sa pensée, mais il croisa son regard bleu qui lui faisait les yeux doux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté dans la façon la plus adorable possible. Le jeune Pendragon jura intérieurement et prit une saucisse qu'il envoya au loup qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Un sourire de croc s'affichait fière dans son visage alors qu'il mâchonnait le bout de cochon. Quand le futur roi eut finit son repas, il se changea et enfila sa cotte de maille.

« -Où allez-vous ? Demanda Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous allons à l'entraînement.

-Nous ?

-Oui, car tu viens avec moi !

-Je ne pourrais pas rester ici à la place ? Ou aller chez Gaius ?

-Non, tu me suis comme d'habitude !

-Mais on est en plein printemps ! Les nuits ont beau être fraîche, il fait chaud le jour, je vais mourir dehors avec ma fourrure !

-Je m'en fiche.

-C'est pour le réveil brutal, c'est ça ? S'exclama Merlin.

-Exactement !

-Mais vous m'avez fait courir derrière vous pendant le retour et j'ai dû dormir à terre, on est quitte !

-Le réveil était bien pire, aller viens et la plus un mot ! Fit Arthur en ouvrant la porte. »

Merlin marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à ''Imbécile de prince'', mais le suivit quand même. Une fois à l'extérieur, le soleil frappa sur la fourrure foncée du sorcier. Quand ils furent arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, le loup était déjà en train de haleter. En voyant leur prince arriver, les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent un moment pour le saluer avant de reprendre leur entraînement. Sir Leon s'approcha et en s'inclinant légèrement au prince.

« -Bonjour, Sir.

-Bonjour Leon, alors comment vont l'entraînement de ces jeunes chevaliers ?

-Très bien, mais je suis sûr que votre présence sera sûrement les motivés… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

Il pointa vers Merlin qui était assit au pied d'Arthur, le loup leva la tête affichant un air de ne rien comprendre. Arthur répondit tout simplement :

« -Eyolf, un loup que j'ai trouver dans la forêt… Il ne me lâche pas depuis.

-C'est une belle bête, dit Sir Leon en grattant le crâne du loup.

-Bon, allons entraîner ces chevaliers ! S'exclama joyeusement Arthur. »

Leon hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les hommes en entraînement, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger pour ensuite rejoindre le capitaine des chevaliers. Merlin soupira et se coucha dans l'herbe fraîche. Plus le temps avançait et plus il avait l'impression que sa fourrure prenait feu sous le soleil. Trop chaud pour rester là, Merlin s'éclipsa du terrain d'entraînement pour aller faire une petite ballade.

* * *

**Review, please ? Merci Beaucoup ! =3**


	6. Une petite balade

**Bonjour à tous,  
vous avez sans doute remarqué que ce chapitre à tardé, mais j'avais une bonne raison !  
Les examens finaux ! Je devais étudier pour les examens et je n'avais pas de temps pour écrire. En effet, je viens de finir, ce vendredi, mon dernier examen et donc, mon dernier jour d'école ! Je suis donc en vacances ! Youpi ! Maintenant, je suis disponible pour l'écriture !**

**Ignie: Oh, Ignie ! À cause de toi, j'ai vu Merlin avec de grand yeux comme dans le film, trop chou ! xD  
Tu sais, si tu paries contre l'écrivaine, elle peut s'arranger pour que tu perdes ! xD Nah, je suis pas comme ça, j'avais déjà ce chapitre en tête à la fin de l'autre !  
**

**Florette: Eh ouais, Arthur ne le lâchera jamais ! Il aime trop ça ! xD  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Ouais, faudra faire attention à ça ! Eh bien, Gwen était une grande amie de Merlin, donc elle l'a reconnu, mais les chevaliers... Si on voie Gauvain ou Lancelot, peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, on est dans la saison 3 !  
**

**hipiu: Bah ouais, c'est un cercle vicieux ! Arthur se paye la tête de Merlin, celui-ci ce venge et le prince réplique à nouveau et ça recommence ! xD Ouais, Merlin à acquit des techniques de supplication !  
**

**Yuuuiko: Ah, je suis heureuse que ça te plait !  
**

**plumar et luluberlu: Ah euh... Des fois, quand je me relis... Les fautes stupides comme ça, je ne les vois pas... J'ai corrigée la faute, merci beaucoup ! =3  
**

**Bon, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Merlin trottait autour du château, appréciant sa petite balade. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, mais c'était mieux que de rester couché au soleil sur le terrain d'entraînement. S'il n'avait pas eu cette épaisse fourrure il serait resté, mais là c'était insupportable ! Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui, peut-être que la nouvelle s'était répandue à travers Camelot. Ça ne serait pas surprenant, une information se répandait vite quand cela concernait les nobles.

_« Au moins, je ne me ferai pas chasser par les habitants,_ se dit Merlin, un petit sourire canin au coin de la lèvre. »

Il se balada sans se préoccuper d'où il allait et se retrouva dans un petit espace où les enfants des nobles s'amusaient. Il s'assit sous un arbre ombragé où il pourrait se reposer à l'abri du soleil, contrairement au terrain d'entraînement qui ne possédait aucun endroit avec de l'ombre. Il se coucha, voulant récupéré le sommeil qu'il avait manqué dû aux ronflements royaux.

« -Bonjour toutou ! Fit une voix. »

Merlin ouvrit un œil, un gamin s'était approché de lui. Le jeune garçon avait un grand sourire au visage, il se pencha et caressa la tête de loup. Il devait bien avoir sept ou huit ans et portait de beaux vêtements, ce qui était normal pour le fils d'une famille riche. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un morceau de bâton qui devait lui servir d'épée. En effet, beaucoup d'enfants de familles nobles de Camelot aimaient bien jouer au chevalier et puis, ça leur faisait de l'entraînement pour quand ils pourront le devenir. Mais Merlin ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi tous les enfants voulaient devenir chevalier, surtout sous les ordres d'Arthur.

« -Tu as envie de jouer ? Demanda le gamin en agitant le bâton devant le visage de l'animal. »

Merlin pencha sa tête sur le côté :

« _Il veut que je joue à va chercher ? Pas question…! Mais il faut dire que ce bâton est beau, il n'y a plus aucune écorce, ni de petits morceaux de branches qui dépassent. Un bout de bois parfait ! _»

Le jeune garçon se retourna et lança le bâton le plus loin que ses petits bras lui permis. Les oreilles de Merlin se redressèrent sur sa tête, fixant le bâton tournoyer dans les airs.

« _Il l'a jeté ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ce bâton est parfait…! Si je lui ramène, il comprendra peut-être !_ Se dit le jeune sorcier en se dressant sur ses pattes. »

Il courut jusqu'au bâton déposé au sol et le prit dans sa gueule, essayant de mettre le moins de bave possible pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il le ramena en trottant jusqu'au gamin, un air fier au visage. Le petit garçon ricana en reprenant son bâton de la gueule du loup. Merlin fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« _Je viens de courir après un vulgaire bâton ? Oh misère !_ Se dit-il. »

Le gamin recommença le jeu et lança à nouveau le bâton en rigolant. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage poilu.

« _Bon, pourquoi pas… Si ça peut le faire rire._ »

Il alla récupérer le bâton qui s'était à nouveau déposé dans l'herbe et le rapporta au petit noble. Celui-ci prit le bâton en disant :

« -Bravo, HaHaHa ! Va chercher ! S'exclama-t-il à nouveau. »

Le loup se mit à la poursuite du morceau de bois en vol et l'attrapa avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol, récoltant plusieurs exclamations d'enfants.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Arthur essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de sa main. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement rude et le soleil n'aidait pas. Il autorisa les chevaliers d'arrêter l'entraînement et décida de faire de même. Il se retourna vers l'endroit où Merlin était couché et fronça les sourcils quand il ne vit personne. Il grommela dans sa barbe, puis regarda tout autour de lui en criant :

« -Mer… Eyolf, au pied ! »

Il serra la mâchoire en se rendant compte qu'il avait faillit tout dévoilé. Ne voyant pas la grosse boule de poil qu'était son serviteur venir vers lui, Arthur soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« -Mais où est-il encore partit celui-là ! Je jure que quand je vais le retrouver…! Dit-il dans le vide. »

Il quitta le terrain verdoyant, cherchant le canidé tout autour du château. Après un moment, il regarda vers le ciel, le soleil avait commencé à descendre, rendant le ciel orangé. Se disant qu'il était peut-être rentré, il changea de direction vers l'entrée du château. S'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il allait sans doute être chez Gaius. En chemin, il entendit des rires suivis de jappements. Il se dirigea vers le petit air de jeu des enfants où ceux-ci criaient et rigolaient, poursuivis par une grande boule de poile brune foncée à foulard rouge. Le prince s'approcha en secouant la tête, ne pouvant retenir un petit rire. Il croisa les bras et s'exclama :

« -Eyolf ! Alors tu étais là ! »

En entendant le prince, tous les enfants stoppèrent leur jeu, une étincelle d'admiration devant le futur roi. Le loup, pour ça part, semblait nerveux.

« -Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Continua le prince en s'approchant de l'animal. Rester au terrain le temps de l'entraînement, mais tu es partit te balader à la place, hein ? »

Les petits ricanèrent, alors que le sorcier déglutit. Le prince secoua à nouveau la tête en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« -Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire… Attrapez-le ! S'exclama Arthur. »

Tous les enfants se mirent à crier et sautèrent sur Merlin en rigolant. Le sorcier poussa un petit cri de surprise et fut submergé par les minis chevaliers d'Arthur qui rigolait devant le spectacle.

* * *

**Mais pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Merlin allait se mettre les pieds (ou plutôt les pattes) dans les plats ? Il ne peut pas se promener sans attirer des problèmes d'après vous ? Non, Arthur est là pour ça ! (Ignie, je veux mon OS xD) Bon, si vous appelez un groupe de gamin des problèmes, vous voyez trop grand ! xD**

**Au plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Merci !  
**


	7. Arthur n'arrêtera jamais

**Eh voici le 6e chapitre ! =3  
Pour les réponses aux reviews :**

**Ekio Kimiko: Quand tu as parler de Merlin qui agit en loup une fois humain, le premier truc que j'ai eu en tête c'est : Merlin qui se plaint en chemin dans la forêt, Arthur lance un bâton et Merlin part à courir à quatre pattes x)  
**

**Ignie: Nah, pour le OS... Je blaguais x)  
**

**hipiu: Ouais, espérons le ! xD  
**

**Sabrinabella: Merci Beaucoup =D  
**

**Prenez note que j'essaie beaucoup de différente façon d'écrire les pensées... Pour trouver quelque chose qui fasse beau, mais qui soit simple à identifier comme une pensée... Si vous avez des conseils ou avis là dessus, ça serait sympa ! Merci.  
**

* * *

« -Je ne faisais que m'amuser ! Dit Merlin en montant sur une chaise près du foyer éteint.

-Je te crois, mais je t'avais dit de rester au terrain avec moi… Tu méritais cette punition ! Dit le prince en ricanant au mot punition.

-Je vous verrais bien rester en plein soleil avec un manteau de fourrure… Vous savez, le genre de manteau que vous portez quand les hivers sont _très _rudes ! »

Le prince secoua la tête, se disant que son serviteur ne faisait que se plaindre pour rien, comme d'habitude. Il enleva son armure qu'il laissa tomber en morceau dans sa chambre. Habituellement, Merlin devrait la nettoyer et la ranger dans l'armurerie, mais dans son état le prince doutait qu'il pourrait. Bon, il rattrapera ses corvées quand il sera à nouveau humain. S'il redevenait humain. Bien que Merlin n'était pas le meilleur serviteur, il restait un bon ami et il souhaitait pouvoir trouver une solution pour lui. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant les pensés du prince. Arthur lança un regard à Merlin et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

« -Entrez ! S'exclama-t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer le oh combien ennuyeux et lèche-botte, Georges. Celui-ci s'inclina un instant et se releva.

« -Bonsoir, Sir. Je vais être le remplaçant de votre serviteur jusqu'à son retour. »

Arthur jura intérieurement et il cru même entendre un petit ricanement venant de la chaise derrière lui.

« -Oh, Georges ! Bien… Vous pouvez… M'apporter le repas ? Ça serait un début.

-En fait, Majesté, le roi souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez pour le repas.

-Encore ? S'exclama Arthur avant de se reprendre. Habituellement, ce n'est pas trop son genre.

-Oh ! Non, c'est une idée de Dame Morgane.

-Ah, je vois… D'accord, laissez moi me changer et…

-Je vais vous aider, répondit le serviteur.

-Non…! Je peux me débrouiller, dit Arthur. Vous… Pouvez disposer ! »

Derrière, Merlin était tordu de rire et se retenait pour ne pas éclater. Le prince l'entendit et alors que Georges s'apprêtait à sortir, il l'arrêta :

« -Attendez !

-Oui, Sir ? Fit Georges en se retournant.

-Vous voyez, j'ai un nouveau compagnons, dit-il en pointant Merlin. Et puisqu'il vient de la forêt, je pense qu'un bon bain serait de mise ! »

Le ricanement s'arrêta net. Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent en réalisant les paroles du prince.

« '' _Oh non ! Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Pas question ! Je… Je ne vais pas me faire laver comme un chien… Surtout pas par Georges ! Oh non !_ '' Se dit-il en regardant de droite à gauche pour une cachette sans prêter attention à la discussion.

« -Merci bien, Georges. Dit Arthur en sortant de derrière l'écran avec de beaux vêtements. Eh bien, je vais rejoindre mon père et Morgane. Au revoir ! »

Quand le prince disparu dans le couloir, laissant Merlin avec le serviteur dingue. Alors que celui-ci s'approcha, Merlin sauta de sa chaise et se traînait son le lit.

« -Viens ici, mon chien, entendit-il.

'' _Pas question ! ''_

-C'est l'heure du bain.

'' _Oh que non ! À l'aide ! '' _»

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Arthur entra dans la grande salle de dîner, comme hier. Son père et Morgane étaient déjà assis en train de manger.

« - Arthur ! Te voilà enfin, S'exclama Morgane avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? Dit Arthur en s'asseyant à sa place.

-Oh non, nous venons d'arriver, assura-t-elle. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop à la dernière minute, mais j'avais envie de prendre mon repas avec vous. Ça fait tellement longtemps…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgane. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être en ta compagnie, répondit Arthur en regardant son père qui approuva. »

La pupille du roi semblait rayonner de joie. Arthur répondit au sourire et pris une cuillerée de soupe.

« -Arthur, comment a été l'entraînement des nouveaux chevaliers ? Demanda Uther,

-Il y a encore du boulot à faire, mais ce sont tous de braves hommes qui serviront le royaume avec leur vie.

-C'est très bien. C'est exactement le genre de chevalier dont nous avons besoin. »

Morgane lâcha un soupire qui en disait long. Arthur savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt dans l'entraînement et les combats, donc il décida de la lancer un sur sujet qu'elle préférerait :

« -Qu'est-ce que notre chère Morgane a fait de sa journée ?

-Oh ? J'ai été faire un tour dans la ville… Pour me promener.

-Morgane, tu sais bien que je n'aimes pas que tu ailles dans la ville seule, ça pourrait être dangereux, dit Uther.

-Voyons, vous voudriez que je reste enfermée dans le château ? Eh puis, je n'étais pas seule. J'avais de la protection, comme toujours.

-Eh bien, vu de se point là… »

Le repas continua un peu sur se ton, puis Morgane eut une exclamation et demanda à Arthur :

« -Guenièvre m'a dit que tu avais un nouvel animal de compagnie, un loup m'a-t-elle dit… Est-ce vrai ?

-Euh oui… Il s'est… attaché à moi.

-Ce loup est étrange. Fait attention Arthur.

-Voyons, père, ce n'est qu'un animal comme les autres, dit Arthur. Vous avez bien vu hier, il n'est pas dangereux.

-Fait quand même attention…

-A-t-il un nom, ton nouvel ami ? Demanda Morgane avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Oh, Eyolf.

-Eyolf ? Il faudrait que tu me le présentes !

-Oui, mais pour l'instant… Il est occupé avec Georges… répondit-il en souriant bêtement. »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Arthur retourna tranquillement à sa chambre. La journée avait été longue et fatigante et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son lit. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il réalisa premièrement que les chandelles étaient allumées et que son armure avait disparu. Georges avait dû la ramasser et l'amener à l'armurerie.

« -Bonsoir, Arthur… dit Merlin d'un ton morose. »

Il était couché sur le lit, la tête sur ses pattes avant. Le prince l'observa un instant : Son poil foncé était maintenant soyeux et reflétait la lueur des chandelles. Aussi, un nouveau foulard rouge avec une bordure dorée était attaché dans son cou. Il se força de retenir un sourire quand il dit :

« -Alors ? Georges t'a donné un bon bain ?

-Je. Vous. Hais. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !  
Comme d'habitude : Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une Review ! Merci !**


	8. Départ pour les recherches

**Sup' guys !  
Bon, je me la coule douce dans mes vacances, mais il faut bien avancer la fic, non ? :D**

**Ekio Kimiko: Merci pour les conseils sur les pensées. Ouais, le foulard de Merlin, faut pas toucher ! xD  
**

**Nilremi: Ouais, j'imagine trop bien la scène. Surtout la tronche de Merlin. x) Merci, je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié !  
**

**Ignie: Je sais, mais bon... S'il n'arrivait rien a Merlin, la série ne serait pas drôle. =P  
**

**hipiu: (Une chance que t'as mis ton pseudo, je t'aurais pas reconnu xD) Ouais, voilà Georges. Je poste à mon rythme en fait, quand j'ai de l'inspiration et que j'écris un chapitre... Des fois, j'ai beaucoup d'idée et j'écris donc plus rapidement.  
**

**Lii-chan57: Merci Beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir à attendre. Je vais tout faire pour continuer à vous plaire ! =3  
**

**Stellina73: Merci pour cette belle review et les conseils. Ouais, j'ai réalisé ça après, que Georges n'était pas là, mais bon... Tout le monde l'utilise, peu importe la saison, et je ne voulais pas créer un nouveau personnage, puisque je ne suis pas forte là-dessus... Les OC, c'est pas mon fort et puisque le serviteur allait être là assez souvent... Enfin tu vois, ça dérange pas trop j'espère. Oh, tu sais, j'écris aussi du Soul Eater et mes lecteurs habituels me partagent toujours leurs délires et c'est très amusant, donc vas-y... Je ne t'arrête pas ! xD  
**

**Maintenant : Le Chapitre.  
**

* * *

Le prince dormait paisible, profitant du temps qui lui restait avant de se faire réveiller par son serviteur. À ses pieds, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de l'animal. Il était tellement fatigué, le soir d'avant, qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de chasser Merlin de son lit. La porte s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, une bonne odeur accompagnait le tout.

« -Mmgh… Il est trop tôt ! Se plaignit le monarque.

-Le soleil est levé, mon prince, fit la voix du serviteur qui se tenait au pied du lit. »

Arthur lâcha un long soupire, c'est vrai que Merlin le réveille toujours plus tard, dû au fait de ses nombreux retards. Il s'assit dans son lit, faisant signe à Georges d'ouvrir les rideaux, ce qu'il fit. Le serviteur devenu loup dormait toujours, mais ses oreilles semblaient réagir aux sons, puisqu'elles pointaient dans leurs directions. Arthur se mit debout, sortant de sous ses couvertures, et s'approcha du déjeuner d'où la délicieuse odeur provenait.

« -Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop, Georges ? Dit-il en pointant le plateau débordant de nourriture.

-Je pensais que Votre Majesté aimerait un repas complet, mais si c'est trop je peux aller changer le…

-Non, non… Ça va aller, coupa Arthur en s'asseyant. »

Il fallait dire que le prince était habitué aux portions… normales que Merlin lui apportait. Celui-ci s'était fait un devoir de ne pas ''trop nourrir'' le prince. En parlant de Merlin, il observa le loup qui était toujours couché au pied du lit, la tête sur ses pattes avant. Georges finit finalement son ménage matinal et se congédia pour aller s'occuper à d'autres tâches. Une fois le serviteur trop parfait fut partit, Arthur prit un morceau de saucisse et alla tapoter le bout du museau de Merlin. La truffe noire s'agita devant le bout de viande, réveilla son propriétaire somnolant. Prenant joyeusement la nourriture offerte et regarda autour de lui. En voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, il demanda :

« -Que me vaut ceci sans avoir à vous supplier ?

-Un repas trop gros, fit Arthur en retournant s'asseoir devant son déjeuner.

-Ah, je vois… Georges est passé. Mais ne manger pas trop ! Je surveille votre ligne et je n'aimerais pas devoir recommencer !

-Tu veux que je le rappelle pour un autre bain ?

-Oh non ! C'était déjà terrible hier ! Il s'est même débarrassé de mon ancien foulard !

-Tu en as un neuf, alors ne te plein pas, dit Arthur en mâchant un œuf cuit.

-Oui, mais j'aimais bien l'autre… »

Le jeune Pendragon roula des yeux, en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que le garçon pouvait être dramatique parfois. Il se plaignait de son vieux foulard comme s'il avait perdu un sac remplit de pièces d'or. Étant plein, il déposa le plateau au sol pour Merlin. Les yeux du loup pétillèrent en voyant tout la nourriture.

« -Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! Dès que tu seras humain à nouveau, tu retourneras à tes propres repas !

-Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas en profiter pour l'instant…! Mmh ! Cette brioche est délicieuse !

-Ne te remplit pas trop, sinon tu risques d'être malade quand on va partir.

-Partir ? Où ? »

Arthur soupira au manque de réfléchit de l'autre. Il regarda le ciel bleu à l'extérieur en disant :

« -Ah moins que tu souhaites rester comme cela pour la vie, il faut bien retrouver ce sorcier qui t'as fait ça. Puisque Gaius a dit qu'il faut de la magie pour ça… Mais aucun sorcier ne vit à Camelot, donc il faut le chercher !

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il va vous aider… Il a quand même essayé de vous tuer ! Et on ne sait même pas où commencer !

-Nous allons commencer par là où nous l'avons croisé… Et nous trouverons bien un moyen. C'est notre seule solution, de toute façon ! Donc si tu as une meilleure idée, c'est ce que nous ferons. »

Le ton autoritaire d'Arthur ne laissa aucune riposte au jeune sorcier. Prenant cela comme une victoire, le prince finit de se préparer pour le voyage et sortit de la chambre, Merlin sur ses talons. En route, il croisa Gwen avec un panier plein de linge sale.

« -Bonjour, Sire, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour Guenièvre, répondit-il.

-Salut Gwen, dit Merlin en trottant.

-Bonjour Merlin, tu es très beau aujourd'hui.

-Ah, Arthur m'a fait lavé ! C'était horrible !

-Ne l'écoute pas, il fait sa princesse.

-Je ne fais pas ma princesse ! »

La servante éclata de rire, décidément peu importe la situation, les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on connaissait Arthur et Merlin. C'est quand ils s'entendent bien qu'on doit se poser des questions.

« -Bon, nous devons y aller, dit Arthur.

-Et où allez-vous ?

-À la recherche du sorcier. Arthur veut le retrouver et le convaincre de me rendre ma forme humaine.

-Oh, faites attention alors. Bonne Chance. »

Le prince leva la main pour un au revoir et Merlin lui donna un grand sourire, puis continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la sortie château. La cour était ensoleillée et déjà les serviteurs, nobles et chevaliers s'affairaient à leurs affaires. Le museau surpuissant de Merlin se mit à picoter à mesure qu'ils approchaient des écuries. Il savait que les écuries ne sentaient pas bon, mais là… c'était fort. Arthur prit son cheval et le monta, le sorcier ne pu retenir un soupire… Il allait devoir courir, encore ! Ils étaient prêts à partir, mais Leon les arrêta.

« -Votre Majesté, où allez-vous ?

-Faire un tour en forêt, rien de plus, répondit Arthur.

-Des bandits ont été vus par une patrouille hier, il voudrait mieux que vous restez ici.

-Eh bien, je peux me battre, répondit le prince en prenant le manche de son épée.

-Si vous insistez pour y aller, je viens ! »

Le prince regarda un instant vers Merlin qui semblait chercher une solution. Arthur pesa le pour et le contre : Sir Leon pourrait être d'une très grande aide, il le connaissait depuis longtemps et savait qu'il était un très bon chevalier. Mais s'ils trouvaient le sorcier, il devrait mettre Leon dans la confidence, sur Merlin… S'il disait tout à son père, il savait que son père n'hésiterais pas à tuer tout se qui est relier à la magie, même une victime. Non, Leon était un brave homme, il allait sans doute comprendre.

« -D'accord, prenez votre monture et suivez. »

Le chevalier donna un sourire et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Merlin fit un petit grognement pour attirer l'attention du prince et lui donna un regard qui pouvait dire ''Pourquoi ?''. Arthur soupira et agita sa main pour dire ''Je sais se que je fais !'' et partit en avant une fois rejoint par Leon. Merlin suivit les deux chevaux, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de s'époumoner puisqu'ils allaient moins vite.

* * *

**Bon, j'avais envie de donner un peu de compagnie à Arthur et Merlin... Et puisque aucun des autres chevaliers bien connu ne sont là, Leon a été choisit ! Bravo mon gars ! **

**Bon, je vous laisse donc sur ceci. Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite Review et/ou de poser un Story Alert si vous voulez suivre la progression. Bye-Bye !**


	9. Embuscade !

**Me voici de retour avec un autre chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue...**

**Ekio Kimiko: Il n'y a pas grand réponse à te donner sauf "Merci =D"  
**

**hipiu: Il faut bien changer les habitudes et Leon était le seul que je pouvais utiliser, puisque aucun autre chevalier n'est disponible... Ah, la Saison 3 et les autres d'avant manquaient cruellement de chevalier connue ! Mais bon, Leon est bien ! =)  
**

**Ignie: Une urne, ouais... Avec seulement un nom, puisqu'il est le seul dispo ! xD  
**

**Miharulaboulette: Merci beaucoup. Je fais très attention pour ne pas faire du OOC, c'est une de mes priorités ! =D  
**

**Florette: C'est vrai ça. Si je me rappelle bien, il était supposé mourir contre Kilgharrah, mais il est réapparut dans la saison 3. Mais bon, il c'est fait beaucoup de fan tout au long de la série. =)  
**

**Snapou Black: Moi aussi, j'ai quelques difficultés avec le nouveau site. Merci Beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux pour garder le tout claire, mais chaque auteur à son style et je ne peux pas changer le mien... =P  
**

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans les bois, le chevalier suivant fidèlement son prince. La monture de Leon semblait un peu nerveuse en présence du jeune loup qui faisait son possible pour éviter les coups de sabots. L'étalon d'Arthur était plus à l'aise, ayant galopé avec le loup quelques jours plus tôt. Merlin essayait d'utiliser son nouvel odorat et son ouïe pour repérer le sorcier qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Déjà, il ne connaissait pas l'odeur de cet homme, puisque la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il était encore humain.

_Je me demande pourquoi il est partit, juste après m'avoir transformer… Il avait Arthur à sa merci !_ Pensa-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Mais aussi, d'autres odeurs préféraient l'assaillir : L'odeur des chevaux, celle familière du prince avec qui il était forcé de vivre, le chevalier et quelques animaux qui avaient passés par là. Il secoua la tête, abandonnant cette solution et continua à suivre le prince. Il aurait bien voulu savoir que prévoyait celui-ci, mais avec le chevalier entre eux, il ne pouvait pas parler.

_Pourquoi Arthur a invité Leon ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple sans lui. Il aurait pu trouver une excuse ! _ Se questionna-t-il en fixant le jeune Pendragon.

Arthur et Leon discutaient depuis leurs chevaux. Le prince et le chevalier se connaissaient depuis leurs jeunesses, donc la discussion était facile entre eux. Arthur savait bien que la recherche serait plus difficile. Mais il n'avait eu aucune raison pour refuser la proposition de Leon et, même s'il était prince et qu'il aurait pu dire non, refuser aurait pu amener des questions. Et déjà que son père semble suspecter quelque chose à propos de son « nouvel animal ».

-Votre Majesté ?

-Uh, quoi ? Dit Arthur, sortant de ses pensés.

-Je demandais si nous avions une destination ?

-Oh euh, pas vraiment… Je voulais juste sortir du château, un peu.

-N'êtes-vous pas aller à la chasse il y a deux jours ?

-Eh bien, j'avais encore besoin de sortir...

Leon sourit en regardant vers l'avant. Ils continuèrent leur route, les chevaux trottant à leurs propres rythme, surveillant de temps en temps le prédateur qui les suivait sans trop les menacer.

Bientôt, le prince reconnu l'endroit où ils avaient rencontrés le sorcier, il regarda autour discrètement, cherchant la figure encapuchonnée. Bien sûr, il avait quitté cet endroit et était retourner dans sa cachette. Il regarda plus bas, Merlin semblait chercher, lui aussi, le sorcier. Il décida alors de profiter de Sir Leon pour leur recherche.

-Sir Leon, je dois être honnête avec vous…

Tout les muscles du loup se tendirent d'un coup, mais qu'est-ce que Arthur faisait ? Il allait tout déballer à Leon ? Mais il est fou ! Merlin regarda dans toutes les directions, cherchant une distraction.

-Que se passe-t-il, Votre Majesté ?

-Ce n'est pas une simple balade. En fait, je suis dans une recherche.

-Une recherche ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un sorcier dans les parages et j'ai voulu partir à sa recherche. Pour le bien de mon royaume, je ne laisserai pas un sorcier dans nos forêts !

-Un sorcier, vous êtes sûr ?

-Non, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chance. Je ne voulais pas non plus déployer des chevaliers pour une rumeur.

-Quand même, partir seul à la recherche d'un sorcier, c'est dangereux, dit Leon, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est pour ça que je suis content que vous soyez là. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Bien sûr, je suis toujours prêt à vous servir.

-Merci bien… D'après les dires, le sorcier a été aperçut par ici.

-Donc, comment comptez-vous le trouver ?

-Si on fouillait dans les parages pour débuter, nous pourrions bien trouver quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent de quelques mètres, cherchant l'endroit où Merlin et Arthur avaient rencontrés le sorcier. Le serviteur, de son côté, fut impression par comment le prince avait manipulé le chevalier. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait mentit, ils cherchaient bel et bien un sorcier.

-Merlin, chuchota Arthur, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés.

Il sortit de ses pensés pour fixer le prince.

-Tu es un chien, tu peux retrouver sa trace avec son odeur ! Alors fait ça !

-De un, je suis un loup pas un chien. De deux, je ne connais pas son odeur, répondit Merlin à voix basse.

-Idiot ! Tu sais où il était, cherche une odeur étrange à cet endroit et suit là !

-Euh, ouais…

Il se dirigea, le nez au sol, là où le sorcier s'était tenu lors de leur combat. Il renifla l'herbe, quelques poussières entrèrent dans son museau et éternua. Il pouvait sentir le regard désespéré dans son dos. Le bruit des sabots du cheval de Leon s'approcha.

-Rien par ici, Sir.

-Je pense qu'Eyolf à trouver une odeur.

-Vous pensez que c'est le sorcier ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une piste.

La tête de Merlin se redressa brusquement. Il avait entendu quelque chose, plus loin que les chevaux des chevaliers. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'y avait plus le chant des oiseaux. Il renifla l'air, les odeurs dans l'air avaient changé aussi. Il entendait définitivement quelque chose, des chuchotements. Instinctivement, il cala sa tête entre ses épaules, les oreilles contre le crâne et sortit les crocs. Un grognement monta dans sa gorge, ses yeux regardant dans tout les sens.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eyolf ? Demanda Arthur, regardant son serviteur grogner.

Le loup ne le regarda pas, trop concentré à la recherche de la menace qu'il sentait. Le prince fronça les sourcils, sentant que son ami n'écoutait que ses nouveaux instincts. À côté de lui, Sir Leon, qui semblait prendre l'agissement de l'animal comme un avertissement, déposa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Une flèche fendit l'air dans un sifflement et vint s'enfoncer dans le sol à quelques centimètres du canidé.

-Yiip ! Couina Merlin en reculant d'un coup.

-Une embuscade ! S'exclama Arthur en sortant son épée, un groupe de bandits fonçant vers eux.

* * *

**Ah non ! Pas encore des problèmes ! Vous pouvez pas passer une journée sans vous mettre dans les problèmes !  
****...  
Quoi, c'est de ma faute ? Non ! J'ai juste respectée la série ! xD  
**

**Bon bref, dans le prochain chapitre... BASTON ! HaHaHa !**

**Au fait, question comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui appelle Gauvain "Gauvain" ou comme moi et mes amis, tout le monde dit "Gwaine" ? Parce que moi, je dis toujours son nom anglais et je trouve toujours ça bizarre entendre Gauvain ! (Je demande ça, parce qu'on pourrait peut-être voir Gauvain/Gwaine bientôt et je veux savoir quel nom vous préféreriez !)**


	10. Quelque chose cloche

**Hay ! Bon, ne trainons pas, voici le chapitre 10 ! =3**

**Ignie: Ouais, tu ne connais pas la série, mais tu lis tout ce que j'écris, je sais... xD  
**

**Florette: Ouais, mais c'est Arthur et Merlin... Les deux plus gros aimants à problème de Camelot ! xD  
**

**Guest: Merci d'avoir lu. Je vais continuer, c'est sûr. x)  
**

**Egwene Al' Vere: Eh bien, la suite est là ! =P  
**

**cassiewright: C'est sûr, surtout que Merlin est bavard par nature. Ouais, moi aussi je pense à Kaamelot dans ce temps là !  
**

**hipiu: Ok, merci de ton avis =P  
**

**Stellina73: L'histoire n'est pas trop dure à écrire, mais merci pour les encouragements !  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Uther ne ferait pas qu'envoyer des tas de chevalier, mais éliminerait le sorcier de suite s'il le trouvait et ça ne serait pas bon pour Merlin. Dès qu'on dit le mot "Magie" ou "Sorcellerie", le roi entre en mode Berserk ! xD  
**

**Oulah ! C'était beaucoup de réponse aux reviews ça ! Merci beaucoup ! =D  
**

* * *

Les sons de cris de guerre et de pas de course résonnèrent tout autour de lui, bientôt rejoints par le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquèrent. Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire. Habituellement, il pouvait garder son calme et affronter la menace, mais cette fois un conflit intérieur l'assaillit. D'un côté, il voulait protéger Arthur des bandits, d'un autre il voulait courir et se cacher et une autre part de lui souhaitait montrer les crocs et attaquer. Ne trouvant aucune solution, il s'agita entre les batailles à la recherche du prince et du chevalier. Il évita de peu l'épée d'un brigand et fuit le plus loin de lui. Retrouvant le prince, il s'arrêta net alors que celui-ci enchaînait les bandits difficilement.

_Ressaisit toi, Merlin ! La magie, utilise la magie !_ Se répéta-t-il pour reprendre son calme.

Il repéra un vieille arbre qui pendait au dessus du terrain où se passait le combat, il semblait pouvoir tomber d'une minute à l'autre et donc sa chute serait crédible. Il fixa le tronc mort, priant de tout cœur pour que sa magie fonctionne dans ce corps. Ses yeux changèrent du bleu à l'or, le bois se tordit et s'écroula sur quelques scélérat plus bas. Il sourit fièrement de son coup et utilisa à nouveau sa magie pour que le bandit qui fonçait sur Arthur échappe son arme. Le prince élimina le voleur rapidement et passa à un autre. Leon se débrouillait de son bord, mais il n'était pas connu comme l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot pour rien ! Le serviteur devenu loup dû sauter sur le côté pour éviter un autre hors-la-loi qui essayait de le tuer. Il émit un grognement, près à l'expulser avec la magie, mais Arthur vint et l'abattu avant. Bientôt, le nombre de bandit diminua, jusqu'à ce que les plus intelligents d'entre eux décident de prendre la fuite. Se pensant en sécurité, Arthur enfonça son épée dans le sol et repris son souffle, mais il ne vit pas l'homme armé d'une hache foncé sur lui.

« -Sire ! S'écria Leon en tendant la main, sachant qu'il était trop loin. »

Arthur se retourna et essaya de retirer son épée avant que le barbare ne le touche. Tous raisonnements s'arrêtèrent dans le crâne de Merlin et il se projeta sur le bandit avec un grognement bestial. Il enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme avec un puissant coup de mâchoire. Le bandit émit un dernier cri étouffé dans son sang et s'effondra sur le dos, l'animal par-dessus lui avec la gueule toujours refermer dans le cou.

« -Il a du ressort, votre loup, fit remarquer Leon. »

Bien que Leon sembla impressionné par les habiletés du loup, le visage du prince se décomposa. Merlin venait de tuer un homme de sang froid… Un bandit, mais un homme. Merlin, le Merlin, son Merlin ! Merlin qui se refusait même à tuer un lapin. Merlin qui était toujours accroché à la gorge ensanglanté de sa victime avec une lueur de prédateur dans ses yeux d'un bleu clair. Le ton de sa voix fut confus et un peu effrayé.

« -Ey, Eyolf ? »

L'animal releva la tête, sa fourrure autour de sa gueule était devenue foncée due au sang. Toujours en posture d'attaque, le jeune Pendragon pensa pendant un instant que son ami allait lui faire subir le même sort. Clignant des yeux, Merlin reprit ses esprits et retrouva son comportement normal. Son expression était confuse, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son action. Il recula de quelques pas, fixant l'homme mort au sol et passa sa langue sur son museau pour s'assurer que le liquide dessus ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait. Il réalisa que c'était effectivement du sang et scruta le visage d'Arthur, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas lui.

« -Nous, nous allons rentrer, dit finalement Arthur, aucune émotion dans son intonation. Ça ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps, il ne doit y avoir personne d'autre dans le coin et vous devez être un peu fatigué.

-C'est une sage décision, dit Leon en retournant vers leurs chevaux qui s'étaient éloigné dans la bataille. »

Ne voyant pas son futur roi le suivre, il se retourna et demanda avec inquiétude :

« Vous allez bien, Votre Majesté. Vous êtes blessé ?

-Non, lui assura-t-il en le suivant. Je m'assurais simplement qu'il n'y avait plus personne. »

Le chevalier goba l'excuse et monta sur son cheval, imité peu après d'Arthur. Le prince baissa les yeux pour regarder son ami à fourrure qui semblait troublé. Il talonna sa monture et se dirigea vers Camelot, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de discuter avec Merlin une fois là-bas.

* * *

**Hum... Que dire... Bah... J'en sais rien donc Bye-Bye ! =D**

**...  
**

**Ah oui ! Juste dire que le chapitre est court, mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire par événement. Le combat en étant un, j'ai simplement couper là. Désolé si c'est trop court pour vous ! =/  
**


	11. Par Instinct

**Me voilà, me voilà ! Désolé du retard ! Mais il y a eu le camping, puis mon ami qui m'appelait toujours sur Skype, ne me permettant pas de me concentrer sur l'écriture. Puis le fait que j'étais très inspirer pour ma fic de Soul Eater... Bref, j'ai délaisser Merlin ! Mais le voilà enfin !**

**Ignie: Ouais, vive les lapins ! (À ne pas confondre avec des poupées bleus qui file les boules ! (Inside Joke))  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Ouais, c'était pas mal ça ! =)  
**

**cassiewright: Il fallait bien le faire, sinon Arthur était finit !  
**

**Egwene Al' Vere: Surtout que Merlin n'aime pas la mort... Mais c'est pas toujours facile protéger Arthur. xD  
**

**Leya Anhaylla: C'était une belle scène, c'est vrai. Surtout qu'on me connait comme une grande sadique. x)  
**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel, rendant celui-ci orangé, quand les deux chevaliers entrèrent dans la cour du château. Le prince Arthur descendit de sa monture et un serviteur approcha pour s'occuper de l'animal. Sir Leon s'approcha du jeune Pendragon.

« - Je pense que vous devriez aller voir mon père, lui dire qu'on sait occuper des bandits qui traînaient dans le coin, dit Arthur.

- D'accord, répondit le chevalier en s'inclinant.

- Et s'il vous plait, ne lui dites pas la raison de notre promenade, rajouta Arthur, faisant référence à la « rumeur » sur le sorcier.

- Si vous voulez, mais que devrais-je lui dire ?

- Dites seulement que j'ai voulu faire une promenade et que vous m'avez accompagné… Je m'occuperai du reste, s'il pose des questions.

- Parfait. Au revoir, Votre Majesté. »

Le chevalier à la chevelure bouclé disparu à l'intérieur du château, sa cape rouge virevoltant derrière lui. Le prince poussa un soupire et se retourna vers la boule de poil brune foncé qui était coucher contre le pavé réchauffer par le soleil. Il sifflota pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe de le suivre. Merlin se leva et le suivit, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres. Ils remontèrent jusque dans la chambre du blond et trouvèrent nul autre que Georges qui attendait patiemment. Arthur leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que l'homme faisait planté là.

« - Ah, Sir ! Dit le serviteur en inclinant la tête. Je vous attendais pour vos ordres.

- Vous… n'étiez pas obligé.

- Je ne savais pas à quel heure vous reveniez et je ne voulais pas non plus que vous aillez un repas froid en revenant. Maintenant, je vais aller vous le chercher, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Bien sûr, allez-y, répondit Arthur en agitant sa main dans les airs. »

Le lèche-botte sortit de la chambre royale. Arthur enleva son armure qu'il avait enfilée pour la recherche. Une fois un peu plus à l'aise, il se tourna vers Merlin qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré. On pouvait voir clairement le sang sec autour de sa gueule et Arthur prit note de demander qu'on lui enlève, car ça ne lui allait pas.

« - Tu vas bien, Merlin ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit le serviteur devenu loup.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- C'est vous qui n'avez pas l'air bien… Vous êtes en colère ?

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Instinct animal ? Répondit Merlin, incertain. »

Le prince soupira, se disant que son ami avait gagner plus de l'animal qu'il pensait. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« - Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est passé dans la forêt ?

- On a été attaqué ? Mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Je sais, mais quand le bandit m'a attaquer par derrière, tu… tu l'as sauvagement attaquer !

- Et ? C'était un bandit et il allait _vous_ tuer, je n'ai fait que défendre le prince de Camelot ! C'est pas vous qui disiez tout le temps que je devrais apprendre à me battre ?

- Oui, mais pas comme ça !

- Comment d'autre ? Je vous rappelle que je ne peux pas tenir une épée ! J'ai simplement agit par… par instinct ! Ma tête ma dit de lui sauter dessus et je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

- Merlin ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et tu le sais ! Tu sais que ce n'était pas toi qui as attaqué cet homme, mais… mais…

- Mais une bête ? Finit Merlin en fronça les sourcils. »

Le prince ne répondit pas en premier. Il fixa les yeux bleus du loup pendant un moment.

« - C'est ça. »

Le jeune sorcier soupira, mais un sourire grimpa quand même dans le coin de ses lèvres.

« - Depuis quand vous vous en faites pour moi ? »

Le prince roula des yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, Merlin.

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que c'est normal. J'ai l'ouie et l'odorat d'un loup, ainsi que sa mauvaise vue… J'imagine donc que l'instinct est là aussi. Je suis sûr que tout redeviendra normal une fois redevenu humain.

- J'espère, car je ne veux pas d'un serviteur qui court après les chats sur ses quatre pattes en jappant. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en imaginant la scène. Merlin arrêta, malgré le sourire, faisant signe au prince de se taire. Arthur s'arrêta, levant les sourcils en se posant la question de ''pourquoi ?''. Mais sa réponse vint quand, quelques secondes, après Georges entra avec le plateau remplit.

« - Votre repas, Sir. »

Le serviteur déposa le tout sur la table en face d'où Arthur était assis, il avait même un bol d'eau et un autre avec de la nourriture pour chien qu'il déposa près de Merlin, et recula avec son habituelle air coincé. Arthur faillit éclater de rire en voyant Merlin se tenir derrière lui, assis droitement, la tête haute, tout en imitant l'air sérieux du serviteur.

« - Vous… vous pouvez disposez, dit-il en retenant un sourire. »

Georges s'inclina, imité par Merlin qui agita les lèvres en même temps que celui-ci.

« - Bien, Sir.

- Pfft ! Fit Arthur, ne pouvant se retenir. »

Georges leva un sourcil en direction de son prince. Celui-ci s'excusa et lui demande de disposer. Quand les bruits de pas disparurent dans le couloir, le deux complices éclata à nouveau de rire.

« - Merlin, vraiment ? Finit par dire Arthur.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant ! HaHa ! »

Le Pendragon secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. Il prit une bouchée de son repas, observant Merlin sentir le sien.

« - Pas question que je mange ce truc. Je préfère mourir de faim.

- Voyons, ça ne doit pas être si pire, dit Arthur en roulant des yeux.

- Je vous défi de goûté et on verra si c'est bon ou pas.

- Pas question que je mange ce truc !

- Vous voyez !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux te plaindre souvent, tu es pire qu'une femme !

- Et je suis sûr que vous vous plaindriez encore plus si vous étiez à ma place, dit Merlin en prenant quelques gorgées de l'eau fraîche. »

Arthur ricana et croqua dans une pomme. Le loup tenta de manger un peu de ce ''truc'', mais le recracha tout de suite avant de boire à nouveau pour enlever le goût.

« - Dégoûtant ! Beurk ! »

* * *

**Bon voilà... Quelques délires pour détendre l'atmosphère ! x)  
Pauvre Georges, c'était à ses dépends. Désolé, hein ! xD**


	12. Complot

***Soupire* J'vous jure, le router de ma maison est briser, donc plus d'internet sans fil. Alors je dois aller sur l'ordinateur à mon père pour ça, mais son clavier fonctionne tellement mal que ça me prend 5 min a écrire une phrase correctement ! Vive les clés USB, par exemple ! J'peux écrire sur mon portable et l'envoyer sur l'ordi de mon père. Bref, passons les trucs qui ne vous intéressent pas, hein.**

**Ma: Ah bien, merci beaucoup… =)**

**Ignie: Ouais, moi aussi et c'est pour ça que c'est drôle aha ! T'as raison, éloigne toi de toute poupée bleu. xD**

**Egwene Al' Vere: Bah, bienvenue.**

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans le foyer, couvrant la fraîcheur de la nuit printanière. La fourrure foncée du loup reflétait les rayons dorés du feu. Cette fois le prince ne ronflait pas, économisant les pauvres oreilles sensibles de Merlin. Pourtant, les oreilles du sorciers se dressèrent sur sa tête aux bruits de pas. Ça ne l'aurait pas déranger si ces bruits avaient été accompagner par le son de l'armure des gardes, mais ceux-ci étaient feutrés et silencieux. Le sorcier leva la tête du sol, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus. Il regarda en direction d'Arthur qui était profondément endormit dans son lit et retourna son attention sur la porte. À pas de loup, Merlin se dirigea vers la porte, par chance il y avait une ouverture et il pu passer son museau pour l'ouvrit. Il regarda dans le couloir en direction du bruit et aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'éloignait rapidement et il connaissait très bien se long manteau rouge.

« - Morgane… »

**~(x)~**

La sorcière se glissa dans la forêt, ne réalisant pas qu'une créature à quatre pattes la suivait silencieusement. Le bois était plongé dans un silence morbide, une légère brume rasait le sol. Atteignant une minuscule clairière, Morgane retrouva sa sœur, Morgause, assise sur un rocher à l'attendre. En la voyant arriver, la sorcière blonde sourit malicieusement.

« - Je suis contente de voir que tu as reçu mon message.

- Je suis partie dès que j'ai pu, mais avec la garde qui se promène dans Camelot, j'ai dû faire plusieurs détours.

- Je comprend, ne t'en fait pas. Bref, je vais aller directement au but : J'ai un plan pour me débarrasser de ton cher frère et donc te donner accès au trône de Camelot !

- Vraiment, quel est-il ? Demanda curieusement Morgane, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Patience, chaque chose en son temps, mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide de l'intérieur.

- Je te donnerai tout l'aide dont tu as de besoin, chère sœur.

- Lors de la prochaine nouvelle lune, tu reviendras ici et tu trouveras une petite capsule contenant une de mes créatures. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de le déposé discrètement dans la chambre d'Arthur.

- Et quelle est cette créature ? Demanda la jeune femme à la chevelure noire, fronçant ses sourcils.

- Un Graoully, cette créature est connue pour déverser leurs souffles particulièrement venimeux. Ça ne prendra pas grand temps avant qu'Arthur ne meurt sous l'effet de ce poison !

- Mais, son poison ne risque pas de se diffuser dans tout le château ?

- Non, car ce Graoully est un bébé donc il va simplement empesté la chambre du prince, expliqua Morgause en souriant. Quand il sera mort, ma créature s'en ira d'elle-même !

- C'est parfait alors, dit-elle en souriant. En plus, ce stupide Merlin n'est pas là pour tout gâcher ! Il est retourner s'occuper de sa mère malade. »

Merlin écoutait la conversation depuis sa cachette derrière un arbre. S'il avait bien compris, les deux sœurs complotaient encore pour prendre le trône de Camelot. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse déposé cette créature, sinon il risquerait d'être intoxiqué avant même qu'il le trouve. Sa seule solution était d'aller voir Kilgharrah et de lui demander conseil. Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Morgane revenir en direction de Camelot. Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que la sorcière aux cheveux noirs le vit. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et aperçut le foulard avec l'emblème de Camelot.

« - Tu… C'est le loup d'Arthur ? Se dit-elle. »

Elle se pencha sur lui, le cœur de Merlin palpitait dans sa poitrine. Si elle le découvrait, il allait avoir de gros problème. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'observer la femme dans les yeux et ne rien dire.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivit ? »

Le loup laissa échapper un petit couinement en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Morgane le gratta derrière l'oreille en souriant. C'était bon signe, non ? La pupille du roi se redressa et reprit sa route vers Camelot.

« - Je vais te ramener à Arthur ou il risque de faire une crise royale en te voyant disparu. Aller vient. »

Le sorcier avait envie de crier de joie, elle ne doutait de rien. Pour elle, il était le toutou d'Arthur qui s'était glissé hors de Camelot en la suivant curieusement, c'était parfait ! Le problème, c'est qu'il devait aller voir Kilgharrah, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'éloigné de Morgane et devait la suivre jusqu'à Camelot. Le plan des sœurs se déclencherait après la nouvelle lune qui sera dans deux nuits, il avait donc demain pour aller voir le grand dragon. À contrecœur, il suivit la jeune femme dans la forêt brumeuse, retournant en direction de Camelot.

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas super, je le sais… Mais je l'ai réécrit 3 fois et c'est la meilleure version des trois, je vous jure ! *Quitte la pièce et retourne au lit***


	13. Des problèmes de partout !

**Salut les petits loups ! (Et les grands, aussi)**

**Désolé d'avoir mit du temps, j'étais quelque peu... en vacances chez moi et trop paresseuse pour écrire ! xD**

**Mais bon, pour me rattraper, voici un chapitre !**

**Ignie: Morgane est une traitresse dans l'histoire originale, donc c'est normal. xD  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: C'est un peu évident, même dans la série... Mais toutes les explications sont dans ce chapitre.  
**

**Arpia: Merci Beaucoup. ^-^  
**

**Ma: Aha, merci.  
**

**Emerys08: On n'en a pas finit avec Uther, t'inquiète ! Et merci !  
**

* * *

**J'essaie un nouveau style d'écrire dans toutes mes fics.  
Si vous l'aimez, dites le moi et si vous ne l'aimez pas, dites le moi aussi et je reviendrai à l'ancien !  
**

* * *

Morgane toqua à la porte, qui avait été fermé par quelqu'un après le départ de Merlin, et regarda l'animal qui était à ses côtés. Le loup l'avait suivit jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec sa sœur, une chance que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. _Je devrais vraiment faire plus attention. Si cet animal m'a suivit, c'est que je ne suis pas assez sur mes gardes. _Son frère ne daignant pas répondre, elle cogna à nouveau.

« Arthur, c'est Morgane, » s'exclama-t-elle.

Au sol, Merlin roula des yeux. _Arthur doit dormir comme une bûche. Normal, il pense comme une aussi !_ La porte s'ouvrit finalement dans un long crissement et un Arthur endormit apparut.

Il bailla profondément et regarda la pupille du roi, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Morgane ? »

« Ton loup, » elle baissa son regard vers le sorcier à fourrure, « a décidé de faire une ballade et je l'ai retrouvée à gémir devant mes appartements ! »

_Oh, ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Morgane !_ Se dit Merlin en regardant la jeune femme. Arthur soupira et envoya un regard noir vers son serviteur. Celui-ci se contenta de pencher légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait rien.

« Merci, Morgane, » dit Arthur en agitant la main, fatigué, « Je suis désolé qu'il t'es déranger, je ferrai en sorte qu'il ne le refasse plus ! » Il envoya un autre regard vers le loup.

« Fait attention, tu vas le perdre un jour ! », répondit Morgane en s'éloignant.

Le prince referma la porte derrière lui et Merlin, puis croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que qui t'es passé par la tête, Merlin ? »

« Hey ! J'ai rien fait, moi ! », se défendit Merlin, « J'avais justement besoin… d'aller faire mes besoins ! »

« Et ensuite, tu t'es dit que tu rendrais visite à Morgane ? », soupira Arthur en retournant dans son lit.

« Non, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher ! », raconta Merlin, préférant continuer à mentir, « Elle devait mal dormir et est partit faire une ballade, elle aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi elle m'aurait dit qu'elle t'avais trouvé à sa porte ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous sachiez qu'elle était sortie ? Je ne sais pas ! »

« Ok, si tu veux, » marmonna Arthur, « maintenant couche toi et tu restes dans la chambre ! »

Merlin se contenta de rouler des yeux et de se coucher sur le plancher. _S'il ne me croit pas pour ça, imaginez si je lui aurais dit la vérité ! Arthur ne croira jamais que Morgane est une sorcière qui essaie de détruire Camelot. Mais bon, j'ai encore le problème de cette créature qu'elle prévoit lâcher dans la chambre… C'était quoi son nom ? Gra-ou-y ? Gra-ouky ? M'enfin !_ Il leva la tête et observa le prince qui avait déjà commencé à ronfler. _Je devrais peut-être aller voir Gaius avant de déranger Kilgharrah. J'irai avant même qu'Arthur se réveille. Mais j'aimerais bien aller voir ce dragon, voir s'il n'aurait pas un moyen d'annuler le sort. Je ne me sens pas dans ma peau, en ce moment…_ Il bailla à son tour et ferma les yeux, essayant de prendre le plus de sommeil possible avant le levé du soleil.

**~(…)~**

Le serviteur devenu loup s'était glissé à l'aube hors des appartements du prince. Comme prévu, il allait voir Gaius pour s'informer sur la nouvelle menace que Morgane et Morgause allaient relâcher. Une fois devant le logis du physicien, il regarda de droite à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il utilisa la magie pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bon matin, Gaius ! », s'exclama-t-il en entrant avec un sourire.

Le physicien se retourna et sembla surpris, « Que fais-tu là, Merlin ? », demanda-t-il en allant refermer la porte.

« J'avais besoin de vous voir, » expliqua Merlin.

Gaius fronça les sourcils et joignit les mains, « À quel sujet ? »

« Morgane. Elle et sa sœur vont libéré un bébé créature dans la chambre d'Arthur… un petit truc qui diffuse du poison, » informa le loup en s'asseyant à la table. « Je les ai entendu discuté dans la forêt, après que j'ai suivit Morgane. »

« Tu en as parler à Arthur ? », demanda le vieil homme en rejoignant son pupille à la table.

« Voyons, Gaius ! Arthur ne me croirait jamais si je lui disais que Morgane était dans les coups, ni qu'une créature sera relâchée ! », dit-il, puis il roula des yeux, « Vous savez bien qu'il ne me croit jamais jusqu'à se qu'il voit de lui-même le danger ! »

« Oui… Tu as raison… Ont-elles mentionnées le nom de cette créature ? », demanda Gaius en se levant pour aller fouiller dans sa bibliothèque.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, « C'était un Grafoully ou un Graouy… Un truc du genre. »

« Un Graoully ? », proposa Gaius.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! »

L'ancien sorcier ouvrit ses bouquins, cherchant la page où il pourrait trouver la créature magique. Après quelques minutes, il poussa une exclamation et posa son doigt sur la page.

« Le Graoully est un animal mythique à l'apparence d'un dragon, ressemblant un peu à des serpents, qui empoisonnent l'air de leur souffle venimeux. Ces créatures avaient un jour empêcher l'accès à une ville complète dû au poison dans l'air. Par chance, ils ont pu les tuer et depuis les Graoully sont chassés pour empêcher l'évènement de se reproduire. », il frotta son menton, pensif, « Ça risque d'être dangereux pour Arthur et pour toi. »

« C'est pour ça que je veux le retrouver avant. D'après Morgause, il sera dans une capsule. Si je peux la récupérer avant que ce Graoully n'en sorte, je pourrai évité le désastre. Je pourrais même le retrouver avant Morgane et elle pensera qu'elle s'est simplement trompée d'endroit. »

« Si tu crois que tu peux y arriver, je te fais confiance, » dit Gaius, cachant un peu son inquiétude.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gaius, c'est rendu de la routine pour moi ! »

De puissants coups provinrent de la porte, « Gaius, vous êtes là ? »

Le physicien se retourna rapidement vers Merlin, « C'est Uther, file dans ta chambre ! »

Sans se faire prier, le loup fonça dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière par magie. Il s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et colla son oreille pour entendre Gaius répondre au roi. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et les pas s'avancer dans la pièce.

« Gaius, désolé de te déranger si tôt le matin, mais je devais parler avec toi, » fit la voix d'Uther.

« Aucun problème, Mon Roi. Je ne partais pas tout de suite pour ma ronde dans la ville basse, » répondit Gaius. « De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« C'est a propos de l'animal qu'Arthur à rapporter. Il me semble… étrange. »

Le vieil homme leva les sourcils, « Comment cela ? »

Le roi commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, « Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai observé pendant ces deux derniers jours et il me semble très bizarre. Je trouve qu'il agit un peu trop… humainement. Arthur est trop insouciant et je suis sûr que cette bête cache quelque chose. »

« Vous savez, Sire, » articula Gaius, « Les animaux sont comme les humains, il y en a des plus intelligent que d'autre. Aussi, d'après Arthur il était déjà accoutumé aux humains, il doit simplement comprendre les paroles et les ordres… »

Uther frotta son menton, « Quand même, je me méfis de ce chien. Est-ce que les sorciers peuvent se transformer en animal ? »

« Eh bien, oui, » répondit Gaius en hochant la tête, « mais c'est un sort extrêmement difficile et rare sont ceux qui peuvent le maîtriser. En plus, il requiert beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier utiliserait ses forces pour cela. S'il était aussi fort, il préférerait s'y prendre d'une façon plus directe. »

« Mmh, vous avez sans doute raison, » le roi s'approcha de la porte, « Mais je vais quand même garder un œil sur lui. »

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Quand ils furent certains que le monarque fut parti, Merlin sortit doucement de sa chambre. Gaius se retourna vers lui en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin secoua vivement la tête en reculant d'un pas, « Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Demandez à Arthur, j'étais avec lui depuis les deux derniers jours ! »

Gaius soupira, « Uther a toujours été méfiant, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais fait attention, d'accord ? »

Le sorcier hocha la tête, « J'essayerai. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Arthur se glissa à l'intérieur. Il regarda le physicien, puis le loup avec des yeux ronds.

« J'ai vu mon père qui arrivait d'ici, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il.

* * *

**Review s.v.p. ? Vous savez que c'est ce qui motive les auteurs ! =D**


	14. De nouvelles précautions

**Ok, première je suis déééééééésoooooléééééée de ne pas avoir poster depuis un moment. C'est que mon ordinateur portable ne fonctionnait plus bien et je ne pouvais pas rester dessus plus de 3 minutes sans un bug général... Mon autre fic est pré-écrite, donc je n'avais quand copier coller dans ma clé USB... Bref, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je tenais quand même à vous donner quelque chose... Et en plus, c'est le jour du début de la saison 5 sur les télévisions anglaises, youhou !****  
**

**Ignie: Lol Ignie. Stop les références pokémon, d'ac' ? xD  
**

**Ma: Elle est en retard, mais la voilà !  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: De rien...  
**

**Gwenetsi: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécie !  
**

**Snapou Black: Oui, je sais que je fais quelques fautes. Je fais toujours une petite vérification avant de poster et je ne vois pas tout... désolé. Ouais, le chapitre 12 était nécessaire puisque c'est là qu'on apprend le plan des soeurs !  
**

* * *

Merlin et Gaius expliquèrent la raison de la visite du roi à Arthur, celui-ci commença à faire les cents pas tout comme son père quelques minutes auparavant.

Il s'arrêta sec en se tournant vers les deux autres et croisa les bras, « C'est pas bon. Si mon père découvre ce qui se passe vraiment, Merlin va perdre la tête… littéralement. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Arthur, » dit Merlin, « le roi n'a aucune preuve. Il est juste suspicieux. Tant que je ne parles pas ou ne fait rien comme un humain, il ne pourra rien faire. »

« Merlin dit vrai, Sire. Mais peut-être que le fait que Merlin vous suive partout où vous allez comme un serviteur n'est sans doute pas la meilleure façon de masquer les apparences, » rajouta Gaius en croisant les mains devant lui.

Un long soupire s'échappa de nez du prince, « Vous avez raison, s'il continue a me suivre comme cela sans aucune raison, ça risque d'éveiller des soupçons, » il se tourna vers le loup brun. « Surtout que j'ai une réunion avec mon père et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu viennes, Merlin. »

« Je pourrais rester cacher ici ou bien dans la chambre, » proposa-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Peut-être, on verra. Même si je doute qu'un vrai chien – »

« Loup ! », corrigea le sorcier, exaspéré.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'être agacé, « …D'accord… Je doute qu'un _loup_ voudrait rester enfermé. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Retournons à la chambre avant que Georges trouve la chambre vide et alerte la garde, » dit-il fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Ouais, le connaissant, il risque de le faire, » approuva Merlin en s'approchant du prince.

« Voyons, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si pire, » dit Gaius en analysant le ton ennuyé des deux hommes.

D'une même voix, le duo s'exclama, « Oh, vous n'avez aucune idée ! »

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand un détail revint à l'esprit de Merlin. Il se tourna vers Gaius et demanda, « Gaius, vous avez dit à Uther que les sorciers qui ont le pouvoir de la métamorphose utilise beaucoup de leur force… Est-ce vrai ? »

Le vieux physicien acquiesça, « Oui, ce genre de sort utilise beaucoup de leur magie. »

Le jeune Emrys hocha la tête quelques secondes, pensif. Puis il dit à l'intention du prince, « Ça explique pourquoi il est partit juste après. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour vous combattre ! »

Le prince approuva, mais rajouta en fronçant les sourcils, « Alors pourquoi aurait-il utilisé toute ses forces pour te transformer _toi_ en animal ? »

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sorcier ! », répliqua Merlin en mentant.

« Ouais, » répondit simplement Arthur avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Allons-y, maintenant. »

**~(…)~**

Comme prévu, quand les deux compagnons furent de retour dans la chambre du prince, ils retrouvèrent un Georges en panique. En les voyant entrer, il lâcha un soupire et demanda au prince où il était passé.

« Ah ! Euh… C'est Eyolf qui avait… besoin d'aller dehors et qui m'a réveillé. Je l'ai donc amener, » expliqua Arthur, une mince vague d'incertitude dans ses propos.

Semblant avaler le mensonge, Georges passa à autre chose et servit le repas au prince. Il amena ensuite une gamelle devant Merlin avec ce qui semblait un mélange de viandes séchées et d'une pâte étrange. Le loup se contenta de fixer son ''repas'' en affichant une mine nauséeuse. _Beurk ! Ça l'air dégoûtant ! Encore pire que la nourriture pour chien d'hier !_ Il renifla un peu le truc et ne comprenait toujours pas comment les chiens pouvaient ingurgiter un tel truc. _Je n'ai jamais été difficile pour la nourriture, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais avaler ce genre de truc un jour !_

« Alors Merlin ? Tu vas fixer ta nourriture toute la journée ou tu vas finir par manger, » ricana Arthur.

Merlin leva les yeux vers son ''maître'' avec des yeux mauvais et ouvrit la gueule pour prendre un peu de la nourriture dans le bol. Il mastiqua lentement sous le regard amusé d'Arthur, essayant de goûter le moins possible la mixture étrange. Il avala la nourriture lentement et toussa sèchement. Le prince éclata de rire devant son serviteur en train d'essayer d'avaler son déjeuner. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui donner une part du sien, mais c'était juste trop drôle !

**~(…)~**

Après cette petite pause dans leur matinée, le prince et le loup quittèrent la chambre. Merlin suivait le prince sans trop y prêter attention, trop occupé par sa réflexion. _Il me reste cette nuit et la journée de demain avant que le plan de Morgane et de Morgause soit en place… Je vais devoir trouver cette bestiole avant Morgane, mais si j'échoue, il vaudrait mieux que je sache quoi faire. _Il regarda le dos du prince qui marchait devant lui. _En plus, je veux aller voir Kilgharrah pour savoir comment me débarrasser de cette fourrure !_ Le sorcier était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le pilier devant lui et fonça tête première dans la surface en marbre.

Arthur se retourna pour voir son _maladroit de serviteur_ secouer la tête en se plaignant comme un chien. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il se permit de dire, « Arrête donc de rêver et fait attention où tu vas, Merlin ! »

* * *

**Je sais, il est court... Mais c'est un peu une transition et on apprend pourquoi le sorcier est partie et... et... Bon, vous avez raison, c'était nul. xD**


	15. Pas un sortilège, une malédiction !

**Le chapitre 15 et celui-ci, j'ai bien travailler dessus ! L'histoire avance, en plus ! Yeah !**

**Ignie: Okay, okay... fait ce que tu veux. lol. Toujours à imaginer les sénarios catastrophe, toi ? xD  
**

**Ma: Maintenant ! :P  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: Ah mais c'est quoi ces ''scénario catastrophe'' !? Je voulais juste terminer le chapitre sur une note amusante, c'est tout. :)  
**

**cassiewright: Bah non, c'est pas grave ! Tu lis quand tu veux, hein. :P Merci pour tes reviews !  
**

**Gwenetsi: Merci. Mais cette fois, l'histoire avance !  
**

* * *

Merlin ne voulait pas y croire ! Pendant qu'Arthur était partie pour sa réunion avec le roi, il avait dû trouver quelqu'un pour ''s'occuper'' de lui. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel serviteur ou bien même le mettre avec les chiens de chasse, même une marche avec Georges lui aurait plu à côté de ceci !

Une main se posa sur sa tête, ébouriffant sa fourrure, « Que ce passe-t-il, Eyolf ? Tu es déjà fatigué ? », demanda Morgane en souriant.

La pupille du roi les avait croisés alors qu'ils sortaient du château et quand elle avait dit qu'elle allait faire une promenade dans le jardin du château avec Gwen, Arthur avait proposé de prendre ''Eyolf'' avec elles et il s'était ainsi débarrassé de son problème… de lui ! Il savait bien que Morgane ne savait pas qui il était vraiment et elle se comportait tendrement avec lui. Mais une partie de lui le rappelait que Morgane le détestait et pouvait essayer de le tuer à tout moment. C'est ce qui arrive quand on gâche les plans de destructions de quelqu'un à plusieurs reprises !

Il détestait devoir haïr Morgane. Ils avaient été de bons amis, au paravent. Mais depuis l'empoisonnement, Morgane le méprisait au plus haut point. Merlin avait empoisonné la jeune femme pour le bien du royaume, mais il n'avait pas passé une journée sans regretter amèrement son action. Ce geste avait en quelque sorte poussée la pupille du roi dans la magie noire.

Un morceau de pain à la confiture le sortit de ses noires pensées et dans un mouvement vif, il mangea la nourriture qui lui était tendu. Il était midi et Morgane avait voulu prendre son repas dans le jardin. Voilà pourquoi Merlin est à présent étendu sur un drap dans l'herbe pendant que la jeune femme dîne en compagnie de sa servante.

« Voyons, Ma Dame, ne lui donner pas de la nourriture comme cela. Il va commencer à mendier au prince, » ricana Gwen, même si elle savait que le loup était Merlin.

La sorcière aux cheveux d'ébène gloussa à son tour, « Une autre raison pour lui en donner ! »

Guenièvre sourit et Merlin roula des yeux. Il connaissait assez bien Arthur et Morgane pour savoir que qu'ils aimaient bien se jouer quelques tours. _Mais les tours ont pris une toute autre tournure depuis quelques temps…_ pensa-t-il en s'asseyant et, dans un mouvement instinctif, se gratta l'arrière de la tête à l'aide de sa patte arrière gauche. _Si j'attrape des puces, je jure qu'Arthur m'entendra._ De longs ongles le surpris en grattant le fond de sa fourrure et il se retrouve à apprécier. La sorcière gloussa en le voyant se détendre soudainement à soin de ses doigts.

« Mmhrr, graaw, » fit-il en tendant le cou un peu plus. C'était officiel, tant qu'il serait un loup, il adorerait Morgane.

**~(…)~**

Le reste de la journée avait été relativement tranquille. Après le dîner étonnant plaisant avec Morgane et Gwen, il avait retrouvé Arthur dans sa chambre et celui-ci passa l'après-midi dans ses parchemins. C'était bien, pour une fois qu'il pouvait paresser sans excuse. Quand le soir arriva et que Georges apporta le repas, il dû se résoudre à reprendre cette bouillie à la viande qu'il détestait. Il resta tranquille ensuite, discutant de temps en temps avec Arthur comme il avait l'habitude de faire pendant ses tâches. Quand le prince avait besoin de conseil, Merlin était toujours là.

Une fois que le blond fut au lit et endormit profondément, le jeune sorcier commença ses activités nocturnes. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un or pur alors qu'il ouvrit silencieusement la porte à l'aide de la magie. Il se glissa dans le couloir, évitant soigneusement les gardes et se servant des passages secrets comme il en avait l'habitude depuis toutes ces années. Il sortie finalement du château et de la ville sans se faire voir et sprinta jusqu'à la plaine à quelques kilomètres de là.

Une fois arrivé, il leva les yeux au ciel et cria, « **O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo !** »

Sa voix, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir de seigneur des dragons, résonna dans les alentours pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que le silence plat s'installe. Il s'assit sur le sol herbeux et observa les étoiles dans le ciel. Il savait parfaitement que Kilgharrah avait entendu son appel, il devait simplement attendre que celui-ci fasse le trajet entre sa cachette et la clairière. Bientôt, il entendu le bruit sourd des ailes du dragon et le vent commença à faire bruisser les branches des arbres. Le grand dragon d'or se posa devant lui, refermant ses immenses ailes sur son dos.

Kilgharrah émit un grondement saccadé alors qu'il rit et dit, « Bonsoir, jeune sorcier. Tu as quelque chose de changer, mais je ne peux pas mettre la griffe dessus. »

Merlin répondit d'un rire sarcastique et s'avança un peu plus vers le dragon. Celui-ci semblait encore plus impressionnant maintenant qu'il était sur quatre pattes.

« Un sorcier m'a ensorcelé, il n'était pas très content de savoir que je protégeais Arthur, » expliqua le jeune Emrys.

« Beaucoup de sorcier ne comprennent pas ta destiné, ils cherchent donc à t'écarter du prince. La vengeance et la colère sont les pires ennemis de ta destiné, » répondit la créature écailleuse.

« Il m'a accusé de traître et m'a transformé en animal... », dit Merlin en faisant la moue. « Je viens de passer trois jours à faire semblant d'être le _chien de compagnie_ d'Arthur ! »

Kilgharrah rigola à nouveau, trouvant amusant la situation dans laquelle son seigneur s'était mis. Voyant l'air peu amusé de celui-ci sur son visage d'animal, il se redressa un peu.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? », demanda-t-il de sa grande voix rauque.

Le sorcier roula des yeux comme si c'était évident, « Vous devez m'aider ! Me rendre ma forme humaine ! Comment puis-je continuer ma destiné en étant dans ce corps ! Déjà que cacher ma magie est difficile, alors cacher que je suis _humain_, c'est impossible. »

« Je suis désolé, jeune sorcier, mais je ne peux pas t'aider, » répondit tristement le dragon doré.

« Pourquoi pas !? », s'offusqua Merlin en piétinant sur ses quatre pattes. « Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un sort qui inverserait celui-ci !? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas un sortilège, mais une malédiction. Seul le sorcier qui a posé cette malédiction peut la retirer. »

« Super, » s'exclama Merlin sans joie, « Le sorcier a disparu, Arthur et moi l'avons cherché hier ! »

Kilgharrah resta silencieux un moment alors qu'il réfléchissait, puis hocha la tête, « Il y a peut-être une autre solution, si le sorcier reste introuvable. »

« Laquelle ? », demanda l'autre avec enthousiasme.

« Il y a bien un objet d'une grande puissance magique qui pourrait effacer cette malédiction. Mais cet objet est caché dans un ancien temple de l'ancienne religion, celui-ci même a été caché par les druides lors de la grande purge. »

« Donc si on le retrouve, je pourrai redevenir moi-même ? », résuma le jeune sorcier.

Le grand dragon hocha la tête et continua, « Si toi et Arthur retrouvez cet objet, vous n'aurez qu'à l'utiliser alors que la lune est à son pinacle et la malédiction sera brisé et tu retrouveras ton aspect original. »

« Mais comment puis-je retrouver cet objet ? », demanda Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les druides n'hésiterons pas à t'aider, jeune sorcier. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'ils savent quelque chose et je suis sûr qu'ils pourront éclairer ton chemin, » répondit Kilgharrah avec un petit sourire.

Débordant de joie à cette nouvelle, Merlin quitta la clairière en criant un ''merci''.

« Merlin, attend ! Tu dois savoir que… », Kilgharrah soupira, sachant que son seigneur ne l'écoutait déjà plus quand il avait disparu entre les arbres. « Il est impatient, comme toujours. »

Il ouvrit ses grandes ailes et s'envola dans le ciel nocturne pour retourner sa tanière. Merlin, lui, s'empressa de retourner à Camelot pour retrouver la chambre d'Arthur avant que celui-ci ne se réveille et découvre qu'il avait encore fait une balade de nuit. Il devait trouver un moyen d'en parler au prince indirectement sur cet objet magique, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur la source de l'information. _En espérant qu'Arthur veuille bien utiliser cet objet, sinon je ne suis pas sortis d'affaire… _Il devait aussi empêcher Morgane et Morgause de tuer Arthur. _La journée de demain sera longue._ Merlin entra dans la chambre du prince, se coucha sur le tapis au pied du lit et lâcha un long bâillement avant de déposer sa tête sur ses pattes avant.

* * *

**Eh bien, Merlin va avoir plus de travail que d'habitude, on dirait. Mais il est habitué, non ?**** Qu'est-ce que Kilgharrah essayait de lui dire, je me le demande... Mais en fait, j'ai prévu une suite à cette fic et cette phrase ne fera de sens que si vous avez envie que je l'écrit. Si je ne l'écrit pas, ça ne dérange pas plus l'histoire...  
**

**Merci de laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir !  
**


	16. Un physicien perroquet et un roi méfiant

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites... ''Aurora, c'est long !''. Je sais, faut que j'arrête de faire n'importe quoi et que je m'installe pour écrire plus souvent ! :U**

**Ignie: Je sais, Ignie. xD  
**

**cassiewright: Merci, j'essaie de garder ça intéressant !  
**

**Ma: Pour la suite, on verra à la fin, mais j'ai déjà plusieurs idées. :)  
**

**Ekio Kimiko: C'est vrai que c'est cool, les scénarios catastrophes ! Mais pas cette fois, ahah ! Peut-être que, justement, ce n'était pas si important, mais que c'était quelque chose qui aurait été bon à savoir. :P  
**

**Gwenetsi: Ouais, j'aime bien les petites scènes sans rien d'important. Ça relaxe de l'intrigue et allonge mes chapitres difficiles. Lol. Mais non, t'en fait pas. C'est la seule fois dont je vais parler de la suite. Prochaine fois, ça sera à la fin de la fanfiction !  
**

**HikaruMichaels: Ah bah je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai autant plus. Merci. :)  
**

**Florette: La voilà !  
**

* * *

« … Donc ce serait une malédiction ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, « C'est ce que Kilgharrah m'a dit. »

Gaius arrêta de broyer ses herbes et regarda son protégé en se pinçant le menton, « Ça explique donc pourquoi même un miroir ne peut pas révéler ta vraie forme. Habituellement, un sort de transformation ne peut pas changer l'apparence d'une personne, car le miroir reflète – »

« Notre véritable identité ! », finit Merlin. Il fronça les sourcils et rajouta, « C'est vrai que je ne m'en était pas rendu compte ! »

Le vieux physicien recommença à moudre ses herbes, « Et t'a-t-il dit comment briser la malédiction ou je dois chercher dans mes livres ? »

« Eh bien, sauf si nous retrouvons ce sorcier, il n'y a qu'une manière de me redonner ma forme humaine et c'est en trouvant cet objet dans un ancien temple de l'ancienne religion et caché par les druides. Kilgharrah dit qu'ils pourraient nous aider, mais je ne peux pas simplement le dire à Arthur comme ça, il va se demander d'où j'ai appris ça ! », expliqua le sorcier.

« Donc tu voudrais que je répète ce que tu viens de dire à Arthur pour qu'il croit que j'ai tout simplement trouvé la solution ? », conclu-t-il.

Merlin retroussa ses lèvres, « Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Bon, je vais juste faire mes recherches de mon bord et j'informerai Arthur, » soupira Gaius avant de sourire.

Emrys sourit à son tour et se gratta derrière l'oreille à l'aide de sa patte arrière. « Il est temps que je retrouve ma vraie forme, je pense que j'ai attrapé des puces. » Il se leva, « Bon, je vais retourner dans la chambre d'Arthur avant son retour. À plus tard, Gaius et merci. »

« Et repose toi donc, tu as l'air épuisé, » lui retourna le vieil homme.

« Ouais, je vais sans doute faire une longue sieste sur le lit d'Arthur ! »

Le physicien fronça les sourcils, « Arthur te laisse dormir sur son lit ? »

Merlin sourit malignement à son mentor, « Non, mais depuis quand est-ce que j'écoute Arthur ? »

Il sortit des appartements du médecin, laissant celui-ci rire. Il regarda ensuite ses étagères, se demandant si l'objet dont le grand dragon parlait se trouvait dans ses vieux livres.

**~(…)~**

Le prince retourna vers ses appartements après s'être entraîné avec les chevaliers. La chaleur du soleil avait été insoutenable et de l'eau fraîche serait parfait en ce moment. Il entra dans sa chambre, retrouvant son paresseux de servi– de loup en train de dormir et de mettre des poils partout dans son lit. Arthur soupira son exaspération et enleva son gant en cuir qu'il lança sur l'animal.

Merlin couina de surprise et leva la tête vers le prince, les yeux écarquillés, « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça !? »

« Parce que je te donne pas la permission de dormir sur mon lit, alors descend ! », rétorqua le Pendragon en enlevant son autre gant.

Le sorcier marmonna en sautant en bas du matelas. On cogna à la porte et le prince autorisa la personne d'entrer. Georges, qui semblait possédé une sorte de sixième sens, était là pour apporter une cruche d'eau à son maître.

« Ah, merci Georges. J'en avais besoin ! », s'exclama Arthur en prenant une grande gorgée dans le verre que lui tendait le serviteur.

« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Sire ? », demanda ce dernier.

Le prince haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin d'autre chose pour le moment. Il eut plusieurs coups sur la porte et Arthur autorisa cette nouvelle personne à entrer.

Gaius ouvrit la porte, « Sire, j'ai besoin de vous parler… » il regarda Georges, « …en privé. »

Le jeune Pendragon fit signe à son serviteur remplaçant de partir, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Quand Georges fut parti, Gaius se tourna vers son petit neveu et le futur roi.

« Sire, j'ai trouvé comment annuler le sort posé sur Merlin. »

« Vraiment !? », s'exclamèrent le deux hommes, le brun faussant sa réaction.

« Oui, mais ce n'est rien d'un simple sortilège, mais d'une malédiction. Donc la seule façon de l'annuler, c'est le sorcier qui l'a lancé. Mais il y a un autre moyen. »

« Lequel ? », demanda Arthur.

« Un miroir magique de l'ancienne religion, que les druides ont cachés. On dit que le reflet de la lune à son apogée peut effacer les pires malédictions. Si vous allez les voir, vous pourrez peut-être les convaincre de vous guider jusqu'à cet objet et enlever la malédiction qui affecte Merlin. »

« Je ne pense pas, si les druides l'ont caché ils ne voudront sans doute pas me dire à moi où c'est, » répliqua Arthur en faisant les cent pas.

« On peut toujours essayer, qu'est-ce qu'on perd… ou on peut retourner chercher le sorcier et espéré qu'il change d'avis, » dit Merlin.

Le vieil homme croisa les mains devant lui, « Mais sachez, Sire, que cet un objet à une grande puissance magie. »

« Je sais Gaius, je sais… Nous partons demain, je sais où se trouve un camp de druide. »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, « Vous allez utiliser de la _magie_ pour m'aider !? »

« Je ne suis pas pour te laisser comme cela et ça me permettra de récupérer un nouvel objet magique que mon père pourra mettre en sûreté, » dit Arthur en croisant les bras.

Merlin roula discrètement des yeux. _Bien entendu. Même si je ne pense pas qu'un objet magique entre les mains d'Uther soit aussi ''en sécurité'' que cela._

« Merci Gaius pour votre aide, » ajouta le prince.

Le physicien sourit malicieusement, « Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisé, comment j'aurais dit à sa mère que son fils était maintenant un chien. »

« Loup, » corrigea Merlin, exaspéré.

« C'est quasiment la même chose, Merlin, » soupira Arthur.

Gaius quitta la chambre, laissant le prince et son sorcier secret se préparer pour le lendemain. Il fallait aussi qu'Arthur convainque son père pour le laisser partir plusieurs jours, même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée…

**~(…)~**

« Mmh, tu as raison Arthur, » dit Uther en pinçant son menton. « Si la rumeur que tu as entendu est vraie, il ne faut pas laisser quiconque trouver cet objet avant nous ! », il s'adressa à Gaius, « As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un tel objet ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête avec un air sérieux, « Cet un artéfact de l'ancienne religion. ''Le miroir lunaire'', un objet d'une grande puissance. Mais seul les druides connaissent sa position réelle. »

« Alors va voir ces druides, » ordonna Uther à son fils. « Prend des chevaliers avec toi au cas où ces sauvages soient agressif. »

« Si vous le permettez, père, j'aimerais y aller seul. Les druides sont pacifiques et moins que nous serons, le mieux ce sera, » demanda Arthur.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui, j'amènerai Eyolf pour traquer le camp. »

« Laisse donc cette _bête_ ici, » s'exclama le roi en montrant du menton la boule de poil au pied d'Arthur.

Arthur pinça les lèvres, connaissant les doutes sur Merlin qu'avait son père, « Mais père, ça rendrait ma tâche plus facile. »

« Je ne fais pas confiance en cet animal. »

Arthur s'accroupit à côté de Merlin avec un sourire, « Il n'est pas méchant, ce n'est qu'un animal de compagnie. Je doute même qu'il sait comment chasser lui-même ! »

Il frotta son collet de fourrure énergiquement. _Voilà, je me pique la honte !_ pensa Merlin. _Mais c'est agréable._ Il agita la queue et sortie la langue joyeusement.

« Non… et je veux que tu emportes au moins quelques chevaliers ! »

Le prince se releva, un air défait, « Bien… »

Le roi mit fin à la discussion et le prince retourna vers ses appartements avec son serviteur devenu loup à ses trousses, ce dernier le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

* * *

**Arthur qui abandonne si facilement !? Ça cache quelque chose vous pensez ?  
Bah, on verra dans le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, au revoir ! :D**


	17. Un départ matinal

**J'ai pas grand temps, donc on va passer l'intro. Chapitre 17 et c'est le départ ! =D**

**Ekio Kimiko: Ouais bah Merlin compte pas rester non plus. C'est Uther qui fait le parano sur les trucs qu'il peut pas contrôler. xD  
**

**Ma: Haha, eh bien tu vas savoir maintenant.  
**

**Ignie: Ouais bah Merlin n'écoute jamais personne, donc c'est sûr. xD  
**

**cassiewright: Désolé, mais faut bien un peu de suspense, de temps en temps.  
**

**Gwenetsi: Des fois les questions ont des réponses plus simples que prévus !  
**

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre du prince, Merlin se tourna vers lui et demanda, « Alors vous partez sans moi !? »

Arthur fit rouler ses yeux, « Bien sûr que non. Tu es supposé être un loup, tu te fiches de ce que dit mon père, tu n'es même pas supposé le comprendre ! Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre quand même ! En plus, je compte partir avant que mon père s'en rende compte. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des chevaliers qui nous contraignent dans notre mission. »

« Donc vous voulez filer en douce ? », résuma le loup.

Arthur sourit, « Exactement ! »

Le jeune sorcier sourit à son tour et se trouva idiot de toujours douter d'Arthur. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Merlin pouvait se la couler douce maintenant. Il devait encore arrêter Morgane et Morgause. Elle savait qu'Arthur partait demain, elle allait sans doute trouver autre chose et il devait savoir. Encore une fois, il allait avoir une longue nuit et très peu de sommeil ! _Autant commence tout de suite._ Il s'étendit au sol, laissant le prince dans ses parchemins alors qu'il fit une petite sieste jusqu'au soir.

**~(…)~**

Même si le brouillard lui offrait une couverture parfaite, Merlin devait avouer que cela le désorientait. En plus, il faisait très sombre parce qu'il n'y avait aucune lune cette nuit et sa vision n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, pour l'instant. C'est pour cela qu'il prit deux fois plus de temps pour retrouver la petite clairière avec le rocher où les deux sorcières s'étaient rencontrées. _Enfin ! Stupide brouillard, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon museau !_ Il s'approcha tranquillement du rocher, mais un bruit le fit sursauté et il recula dans un buisson.

« …Arthur part demain, ça ne sert a rien ! », fit une voix féminine et très familière. Morgane.

Il n'eut aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes et une autre voix, Morgause, répondit, « Ne t'en fait pas, ma sœur, j'ai une très bonne idée. En fait, mon plan devient beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il sera hors de Camelot. Écoute moi bien… » Elle murmura quelque chose à voix basse à sa sœur, ne permettant pas à Merlin – malgré son ouïe de loup – d'entendre.

Merlin pesta à voix basse, essayant d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient. _Pourquoi murmurent-elles ? Elles ne savent pas que je suis là ! C'est… c'est… c'est frustrant !_ Les deux sorcières sourirent diaboliquement et se séparèrent, partant chacune de leurs bords.

« Bonne chance, ma sœur, » dit Morgane.

La femme blonde se retourna un instant, « Ne t'en fait pas. Arthur tombera cette fois. Lui et tout ses chevaliers ! »

Le sorcier devenu loup resta dans son buisson un moment, attendant un peu avant de partir. Il se demandait bien ce que Morgause allait faire et il était mécontent que son expédition nocturne lui fût inutile. Soupirant, il sortit de son buisson et retourna sur ses pas vers Camelot et dans l'épais brouillard qui s'était installé dans la forêt.

**~(…)~**

L'aube n'était pas encore levée quand Merlin se glissa dans les appartements du prince. Il fut très surpris de voir le prince debout et déjà habiller.

« Ah ! Vous faites quoi !? », s'exclama le loup figé sur place.

Arthur se retourna vers lui avec une mine mécontente, « Tu étais où, toi ? »

« Il fallait que… une envie pressante ! », mentit Merlin. « Mais je répète ma question, vous faites quoi ? »

« On s'en va, aller ! », répondit le prince en posant la ganse d'un sac sur son épaule. « Je te l'ai dit, je préfère partir avant l'aube, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse suivre par les chevaliers, ça va juste nous gêner ! »

« Alors on file vraiment en douce ? », demanda le sorcier secret.

« Oui ! »

Arthur sortit de la chambre suivit par Merlin. Personne n'était encore réveillé, même les serviteurs n'étaient pas au travail. Ils effectuèrent un petit détour à l'armurerie pour prendre l'épée et la cotte de maille que Georges avait ramené après l'entraînement du prince.

« Bon, allons-y, » dit Arthur quand il finit d'enfiler son armure légère.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il n'avait pas enfilé sa cape rouge de chevalier. Ça serait plus facile de s'approcher des druides s'ils n'arborent pas l'emblème du royaume qui les persécute. Sans alerter personne, le futur roi de Camelot sauta sur sa monture et fila hors de des murs de la forteresse avec la boule de poil à ses trousses.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés pour que Camelot ne soit plus en vue, Arthur s'arrêta au bord d'une rivière pour manger et permettre à son cheval ainsi qu'à Merlin de se reposer de la course effréné de tout à l'heure.

Le jeune Pendragon croqua dans sa pomme, regardant Merlin en train de boire goulûment dans la rivière, « Bon sang, Merlin, fait attention ! Tu vas te noyer si tu continues ! », blagua le prince.

« C'est pas vous qui avez couru comme ça et sur vos quatre pattes, » répliqua Emrys. « Et avec ce manteau de fourrure en plein été ! »

« Arrête de te plaindre, tu es pire qu'une fille ! », soupira Arthur.

« Eh bien désolé, _Sire_, si j'ai été élevé uniquement par ma mère ! », rétorqua Merlin en roulant des yeux, faisant sonné le ''Sire'' comme une insulte.

Le prince fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais la referma et se contenta de secouer la tête et de croquer à nouveau dans sa pomme.

* * *

**Voilà. Il n'y aura sans doute pas de chapitre pour les futurs semaines parce que je fais un projet de Calendrier de l'avent dans un autre fandom et ça me bouffe tout mon temps d'écrire. 24 one-shots, ça se fait pas tout seul ! Donc à la prochaine fois et puisque je risque de ne pas poster un nouveau chapitre avant... Joyeux Noël !  
**


	18. Un long chemin pour quatre pattes

**D'accord, vous avez le droit de me mettre au pilori pour mon ÉNORME retard. Mais, mais... J'avais plus d'inspiration pour mon autre fandom et après le dernier épisode de Merlin, j'avais pas la motivation d'écrire du Merlin... Désolé ! D:**

**Ma: Oui, je sais ! Je suis désolé, je devrais écrire plus ! Ouais, mais ils filent souvent en douce, non ?  
**

**Ignie: Oui, tout seul, comme un grand ! Oh My God ! D:  
**

* * *

Arthur et Merlin s'étaient remis en route après leur petite pause. Ils devaient rejoindre le camp des druides le plus rapidement possible, et ce sans que les chevaliers qu'Uther aurait décidé d'envoyer ne les retrouvent. Le cheval du prince filait à toute allure entre les arbres, sursautant parfois en voyant le loup le rattraper dans sa course. Ce dernier haletait, fatigué de courir aussi vite.

« Arthur ! », souffla Merlin sans s'arrêter. « On pourrait pas… ralentir un peu ! » Il prit une grande inspiration, remplissant ses poumons en feu, « On est pas poursuivi et ça ne me dérange pas d'être comme ça… une nuit de plus si c'est pour gardé mes poumons ! »

« J'aimerais pouvoir y arriver avant la nuit et on est encore loin, » expliqua le prince sans diminuer la cadence.

Merlin, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, s'arrêta et se coucha dans la poussière au sol. Arthur regarda par-dessus son épaule et réprima un grognement en voyant que son serviteur ne le suivait plus. Il tira sur les rênes, ordonnant à sa monture de s'arrêter. Le cheval se leva sur ses sabots arrière et atterrit lourdement sur ses quatre pattes.

« Merlin ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on faisait une pause ! », se plaignit Arthur en posant sa main qui ne tenait pas le rêne sur sa hanche.

« Partez devant, » soupira Merlin, « je vous rattraperez. »

Le prince roula des yeux, « Je devrais te faire participer aux entraînements des chevaliers plus souvent… mais d'accord, on ralentit. On aura qu'à s'arrêter pour la nuit dans les bois. »

« Merci, » sourit le sorcier en rattrapant le prince à cloche pi– patte.

Les deux compagnons reprirent leur route, cette fois plus lentement, se dirigeant vers le camp caché des druides. Merlin savait bien à quel camp Arthur avait fait allusion. Son chef, Iseldir, allait sans doute les renseigner puisqu'il était un fervent serviteur de la prophétie. Perdu dans ses pensées, le loup ne s'était pas rendu compte de la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Il le réalisa quand il vit les grandes statues de pierre.

« On est dans la vallée des rois déchus !? », s'exclama Merlin, les yeux écarquillés.

Le futur roi poussa un ricanement, « Tu as pris du temps à t'en rendre compte. C'est un raccourci, puisque tu as décidé de marcher. »

« C'est aussi un repaire de **bandit** ! », rajouta le serviteur devenu loup. « Je vous rappelle qu'on est que deux ! »

« Deux ? Je dirais plutôt un seul. Mais ne t'en fait pas, la patrouille d'hier n'a rien trouvé dans cette région. »

« Oui, hier, mais ils sont peut-être là aujourd'hui ! Je vous rappelle qu'à chaque fois que nous avons décidés de prendre ce chemin, nous avons été attaqué. Quand allez-vous comprendre que cet endroit n'est pas fréquentable ? »

« Arrête de te plaindre. On fait juste passer rapidement, personne ne va nous attaquer, » soupira le prince blond.

Les oreilles de Merlin s'aplatirent sur la tête dans un grognement silencieux. Il ne rajouta rien, sachant très bien qu'Arthur n'écouterait pas ses avertissements. À la place, il écouta les environs et prépara sa magie en cas d'attaque. Si un groupe de bandit les attaquaient, Arthur était seul et Merlin savait bien que les brigands ne s'attaqueraient pas à Arthur un à la fois.

Ils continuèrent leur route à travers la vallée et, par un miracle incroyable, aucun bandit ne les attaqua. Ils passèrent sur une route longeant une montagne, rendant le chemin rocailleux, et descendirent dans la forêt à son pied. Ils approchaient rapidement du camp de druide et Arthur espérait qu'ils pourraient y arriver avant la nuit. Malheureusement, le soleil passa derrière la montagne, obscurcissant le ciel et les forçant à s'arrêter jusqu'au lendemain matin. Arthur alluma un feu – au grand étonnement de Merlin – et ils se posèrent pour la nuit. Après un bon repas, ils restèrent devant le feu en silence.

« Je pense que c'est bien qu'on s'arrête, de toute façon, » dit Merlin. « Si on aura débarqué la nuit, ils auraient pu penser qu'on les attaquaient. »

« Eh bien si on avait été plus vite, on serait là-bas depuis plusieurs heures, » répondit le prince.

Merlin envoya à Arthur un regard noir, « Même vous, vous ne pourriez pas courir sur quatre pattes avec un manteau de poil pendant aussi longtemps. Vous ne savez pas comme c'est épuisant. »

Arthur pouffa de rire, fixant toujours le feu, « Bon d'accord. Peut-être que tu as raison, c'était un peu trop. » Il regarda le loup. « Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes ta vraie forme et vite. Parler avec un chien me donne l'impression de devenir fou ! Puis, j'en peux déjà plus de Georges. »

« Et moi donc, » dit le sorcier. Il se gratta le derrière de l'oreille avec sa patte arrière, « J'ai l'impression d'avoir attrapé des puces ! »

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'un autre bain, on dirait, » dit Arthur en poussant un long rire en se rappelant du précédent bain.

Merlin, comprenant pour le blond éclata de rire, marmonna son désagrément. Boudant, il se roula en boule et ignora complètement le prince jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

**Ah la la... Ça finira jamais, leurs disputes ! xD**

**Prochain chapitre, on va voir les druides ! En espérant qu'ils auront un bel acceuil et qu'aucun druide ne rira de la situation de Merlin. xP  
**


	19. Je te l'avais dit, Arthur !

**C'était pas aussi long cette fois, hein ? C'est bon, hein ? :D**

**Ignie: Je sais que tu es gaga de la série Noob... mais prend une pause parfois ! Ça ferait du bien à ta tête ! xD  
**

**Ma: Bah les disputes de Merlin et Arthur, c'est la base du show ! xD  
**

**Gwenetsi: Arthur ne comprendra jamais que la vallée des rois maudits est dangereuse. *soupire*  
**

* * *

Tout commença par un petit grognement, suivit d'un couinement et de cris de guerres. Arthur se réveilla brusquement, il sauta sur ses pieds et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Balayant les alentours de ses yeux, il remarqua deux choses : Merlin avait une flèche la cuisse droite et des bandits fonçaient sur eux à toute vitesse. Le prince jura dans sa barbe alors qu'il enfonçait sa lame dans le premier hors-la-loi.

Il se retourna vers Merlin qui regardait tout autour, évitant de poser sa patte arrière droite, « Court ! », cria-t-il en balançant son épée une nouvelle fois.

Les yeux bleus de l'animal le fixèrent pendant un moment, puis il boita un peu plus loin du combat. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce même animal renversa plusieurs bandits en un regard doré. Arthur continua son combat contre les multiples bandits, les éliminant un par un. Il était trop occupé pour se rendre compte que le nombre de bandit diminuait plus vite que le nombre de coup d'épée qu'il donnait. Malgré cela, les hommes continuaient de venir et le prince dû se rendre à l'évidence.

« Fuit ! », s'exclama-t-il en direction de son serviteur.

Les oreilles de Merlin s'aplatirent contre sa tête et il se mit à courir le mieux qu'il pouvait avec seulement trois pattes. Malheureusement, Arthur dû se résigner à laisser sa monture et couru loin, n'oubliant pas d'agripper son sac de voyage avant. Il couru pendant un moment, essayant de semer ses poursuivants. Il finit par trouver un trou sous les racines d'un arbre et il se planta à l'intérieur, espérant ne pas être trouver. Quand les cris et les bruits de pas disparurent, il se tenta à sortir de sa cachette. La forêt était redevenue silencieuse. Le soleil, à peine levé, offrait très peu de lumière à travers les feuillages.

Le cœur d'Arthur continuait à battre la chamade, les bandits étaient partis, ainsi que… « Merlin ? », appela-t-il, essayant de ne pas attirer les bandits.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Le futur roi regarda tout autour, essayant de repérer la boule de poils brune et le foulard rouge qui correspondait à la description de son serviteur. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre quelques bruits au loin, en direction de leur campement. _Les bandits doivent être en train de le fouiller,_ pensa-t-il. _Je dois retrouver Merlin, il est blessé et… bon sang, il a le pied pour se retrouver dans les situations les plus mauvaises._

« Merlin ! », réessaya-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Aucune réponse.

Poussant un soupire d'exaspération, le prince se dirigea vers leur camp, ayant la ferme intention de vérifié si Merlin ne se serait pas caché près de là avec sa blessure ou même, si les bandits l'avait attrapé. Il s'approcha à pas de loup – un loup normal, pas un loup Merlin – jusqu'au camp. En effet, il y avait plusieurs bandits qui fouillaient pour toutes choses qu'ils pourraient voler. Encore une fois, aucune trace du loup. Arthur jura à nouveau tout bas, il devait retrouver Merlin et vite. Il recula, quittant le lieu de campement, et partit dans la direction qu'il avait cru voir le serviteur partir.

La forêt devint plus claire à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel. Le chevalier blond se déplaça silencieusement entre les arbres, épée à la main. Il bénit ses talents de chasseur quand il réussi à trouver quelques traces de sang sur le sol feuillu. Il suivit la piste jusqu'à un arbre renversé. En dessous, il repéra une boule de poils… **sa** boule de poils.

« Merlin ? »

Les oreilles de l'animal se dressèrent et il leva la tête, « Arthur ? »

Le prince poussa un long soupire et s'agenouilla, « Bon sang, je t'ai cherché **partout** ! »

« Moi aussi, » répondit le sorcier, « Mais ça me faisait trop mal, j'avais besoin de m'étendre. »

Arthur roula des yeux, « Laisse moi voir ça, idiot. »

« Vous me traitez d'idiot alors que je suis blessé, » s'offusqua le serviteur devenu loup.

Le prince ne répondit rien et regarda la flèche nettement plantée dans la croupe de Merlin. Le poil était tâché de sang et il y avait quelque marque sur le bois de la flèche, sans doute Merlin qui avait voulu la retirer avec ses dents.

« Je vais retirer ce truc, d'accord ? », dit-il en empoignant l'objet.

« Non, attendez ! Ça va faire – Aie ! »

Arthur roula des yeux en jeta la flèche, « Arrête de faire ta fille, Merlin. Je vais faire un bandage et ça va aller. »

Le prince sortit un rouleau de bandage du sac qu'il avait réussis à prendre avant sa fuite. Après avoir arrêté le sang de couler de la plaie et d'avoir placé solide un bandage – enfin, le plus solidement possible qu'il pouvait sur une patte de loup – Arthur se redressa et regarda le ciel.

Il pointa dans une direction, « Notre camp était par là. » Puis dans une autre, « Alors notre route est par là. Allons-y. » Il regarda ensuite Merlin. « Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? »

Le loup brun regarda sa patte enrubannée, « Je pense… sur trois pattes ? »

« Bien, alors allons-y… doucement. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et se mit à marcher derrière le prince. Le pas était bien lent, mais au moins ils avançaient. Merlin ferma les yeux et se concentra. _Iseldir ?_ , pensa-t-il en projetant sa pensée dans l'air. _Iseldir._

_Emrys,_ entendit-il entre ses oreilles.

Reconnaissant la voix du chef druide, il sourit un peu. _Iseldir, nous venons vers vous._

_Nous ?_

_Le prince et moi. Nous avons… besoin de votre aide. Mais nous avons aussi été attaqués par des bandits, nous devrions arriver d'ici peu, _ expliqua-t-il, s'assurant pas la même occasion qu'il suivait toujours Arthur.

_Je vois. Nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons, Emrys,_ répondit le druide.

Perdu dans sa discussion intérieure, il trébucha sur une racine et se planta au sol. S'attendant à une remarque stupide du prince, il prépara la riposte. Mais à la place, il sentit deux bras glisser sous ses pattes. Merlin poussa un petit couinement de surprise quand il fut soulevé par Arthur.

« Si tu es pour trébuché à chaque racine, ça va pas t'aider, » dit-il en avançant à nouveau.

Merlin roula des yeux, _la remarque stupide_, pensa-t-il. Il se tenait en équilibre sur les bras du blond, essayant de ne pas tomber à chaque pas.

« Tu es plus lourd comme ça ma parole, » marmonna Arthur.

Le sorcier ricana, « Ou vous êtes plus faible. »

« La ferme, Merlin. »

Celui-ci ria, puis redevint sérieux en sentant une puissance magique. Arthur s'arrêta brusquement.

« Je viens pour votre aide, » dit-il.

Merlin tourna la tête et regarda dans la même direction que lui. C'était les druides.

* * *

**J'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Ceux qui me connaissent d'autre fandom *tousse*Ignie*tousse* savent que je suis légèrement sadique... *Évite une brique* D'accord, TRÈS sadique ! Donc la blessure de Merlin, c'était inévitable. Et comme dans la série, quand Merlin se fait blesser, Arthur devient moins arrogant. Haha. Et les druides ! Salut, vous tous ! :D**


End file.
